A Cinderella Story
by xLily
Summary: Jasper is the jock, ALice is the girl nobody notices. What happens when they meet in the chat room? Will that change there lives forever? Full summary inside!
1. The beginning

**Hello!!!! Ok so I wrote this story cuz I got bored. So tell me what you think! :D**

**Full Summary: Alice lives with her parents and brother, Emmett. Bella is her best friend. Alice works at her mom's diner that she owns and helps her mom with her new decoration projects for houses. Jasper is the popular jock. Everyone loves him because he is on the football team and one of the hottest jocks. They meet in a chat room on a school day. Will that change there lives forever?**

**Chat names;;; (couldn't think of any so I just came up with random ones :D)**

**Alice- shopaholic93**

**Jasper-soldierboy4**

**p.s. Alice doesn't like the color pink in this story.**

**I don't own anything**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Alice, breakfast is ready!"

"I'll be down in a minute." Alice replied while grabbing her cell and putting it in her back pocket.

When Alice walked into the kitchen her mom looked at her outfit.

"Sweetie, why aren't you wearing that pink top I bought you?" her mother asked while handing her a water bottle and toast.

"Because it's hot pink and people will notice me."

"But-"

_Honk. Honk._

"Bella's here. Bye!" and with that Alice was out the door and getting into the old truck Bella loved.

Once they arrived at school, Bella, Alice and Emmett walked through the hallways before first period started.

On the other end of the hallway, Jasper, Edward and James were running through the hallway. As they ran past, James ran passed Alice and knocked her over. Jasper stopped to help her up, but Edward shouted, "Dude, come on!"

Emmett and Bella grabbed Alice's hands and pulled her up from the ground.

"What jerks" Emmett said as he watched them turn the corner.

"You should know you play football with them." Alice mumbled while rubbing her elbow. Emmett shot her a look.

"Well, James is a jerk, but Edward and Jasper aren't that bad" Bella pointed out.

"They're better than James. I'd appreciate it if you guys-"Emmett started but got cut off by Alice's phone beeping. Bella smirked, "I wonder who that could be."

Alice smiled "I'll see you guys later."

Alice pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket as she walked out of the school and over to a bench.

**Soldierboy4: it's been 4ever since we talked**

**Shopaholic93: we talked yesterday**

**Soldierboy4: too long 4 me**

Alice smiled.

**Soldierboy4: so how are you feeling?**

**Shopaholic93: out of place**

**Soldierboy4: y???**

**Shopaholic93: cheerleaders, jocks…everyone**

**Soldierboy4: U got me**

**Shopaholic93: true**

**Soldierboy4: when can we meet?**

**Shopaholic93: soon**

The ball rang as Alice hit send. She shut her phone, grabbed her bag and walked towards the school.

Later that day lunchtime came around. Alice and Bella were sitting at their usual table and Emmett just walked over. "Hey guys, how was your day?"

"Lame" Alice said as she watched the cheerleaders and jocks come in.

"Same" Bella agreed.

"Em, why don't you sit with the other jocks and cheerleaders?" Alice questioned, playing with her food.

"Because they're all show. And you're my baby sis." Emmett replied.

Alice watched as Maria, the head cheerleader/captain, walked over to Jasper and try to give him a kiss, but he moved away. Maria yelled something at him and stormed out of the cafeteria.

**FREE PERIOD-Forks High Chat room**

**Shopaholic93: So how has your day been?**

**Soldierboy4: boring, but it just got better.**

Alice smiled.

**Shopaholic93: So how are your mom and dad?**

**Soldierboy4: mom's good I guess. Still thinking of new ideas for food. Dad's still controlling.**

**Shopaholic93: that sucks**

**Soldierboy4: tell me about it. What about you, how are your mom and dad?**

**Shopaholic93: dad's still busy at the hospital. My mom's thinking of new ideas for houses and trying to make me wear bright colors to get noticed.**

**Soldierboy4: so the same?**

**Shopaholic93: pretty much**

**Soldierboy4: U hear about the Halloween dance**

**Shopaholic93: how could I not?**

**Soldierboy4: U going?**

**Shopaholic93: maybe….**

_Ring!_

Everybody pushed back there chairs and headed for the door to get to their next classes. As Alice walked through the door so did Jasper. They bumped into each other. Jasper knocked Alice's bag to the ground.

"Sorry" the both said

Alice and Jasper locked eyes for a couple minutes. Alice could feel her cheeks start to get red. She grabbed her bag, stood up and walked through the doors. Jasper smiled and shook his head then walked to his locker.

**Later at the diner**

Alice had been working at the diner for about two hours and already wanted to go home. Don't get her wrong, she loves the diner and the people that come in. They're all very nice and some are just jerks. Some of the jerks are coming in right now.

James walked through the door followed by Edward and Jasper. The three shuffled into a booth.

Alice argued with herself if she should go over there or not, but Bella and Emmett were dealing with other customers.

Alice took a deep breath and walked over to them

"What can I get you guys?" Alice asked, holding the pad and pen in her hand.

"Aren't you in my 6th period?" James said, pointing at her.

"Yes. Now are you going to order or not?" she said, getting annoyed.

"I'll have a coke" Edward said, cutting in.

"Make that two diner girl and try working on your attitude" James said.

"What'd you call me?" Alice hissed

"Diner Girl" James smiled

"Hmm…funny how things work out. My mom owns this place and I'm sure I could get you kicked out" Alice smirked.

James glared at her.

Edward just stared at James and Jasper shot her an apologetic look. Alice walked away to get there order.

James shrugged it off. "So are you and Maria going to the dance together?"

Jasper shrugged, "I might go with someone else."

Edward and James looked at him. "Who?"

"I don't know" he said, honestly.

"Well I'm getting out of here" James said, sliding out of the booth. Edward followed him which left Jasper thinking he should follow, too.

As Alice came back with their drinks, James said "Later Diner Girl."

Jasper pulled some money out of his pocket and held it out to her.

"Forget about it. It's on the house." Alice said, walking away. Jasper set the money on the counter and left.

**Later that night**

**Soldierboy4: so how was the rest of your day?**

**Shopaholic93: Err…id rather not talk about it.**

**Soldierboy4: so not so good then?**

**Shopaholic93: nope. What about you?**

**Soldierboy4: not much. Just my friend being a jerk again**

**Shopaholic93: oh sad. I G2G TTYL**

**Soldierboy4: sweet dreams darling**

Alice smiled

**Shopaholic93: you too**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**So what'd you think?**

**5 or more reviews and I'll have the next one up tonight or tomorrow morning :)**

**Peace!**

**Lily**


	2. Costume Shopping

**You guys are the best!!!! Thank you for all the comments!!!**

**I don't own anything :(**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"_Life is too short to wake up with regrets. So love the_

_people who treat you right. Forget about the ones _

_Who don't. Believe everything happens for a reason &_

_If you get a second chance, grab it with both hands. If it_

_Changes your life, let it. Nobody said life would be easy. They just said_

_It would be worth it."_

It's now Tuesday. This means three days away from the Halloween dance.

Everyday Soldierboy4 would ask her if she was going to the dance all he got was a 'maybe' and 'I don't know.' Alice really wanted to meet him but she was afraid he wouldn't like her for who she was.

"Ali…Hello???"

Alice jumped. "What?"

"The bell rang for next period. You were in la la land again."

Alice sighed, picked up her books and followed Bella out of the classroom.

"So…what were you dreaming about?"

"Whether or not I should go to the dance" Alice admitted

"Go!"

"But what if I'm-"

"Not what he expects?" Bella suggested

"Yes. I mean look at me, Bella. Nobody knows I exist. I don't stand out in a crowd. Yes, I know people. But look at it this way, you are my only friend that I'm really close to"

"Alice, there are plenty of guys that like you! You're really smart, pretty, perky, and fun to be around. You're a nice person all around. And who cares if he doesn't like who you are? It's his lose." Bella told her as they entered the room. Alice smiled.

**10:27-Alice's Room**

Alice was laying on her bed with her hair straightening from laying on it. She was looking up at the ceiling thinking of all the boys that could be 'Soldierboy4'. Jasper Hale came to mind, but she knew it wouldn't be him when he had a girlfriend. While she was thinking of all the other guys that it could be, her computer beeped.

Alice quickly stood up, walked over to her desk and sat down. She slowly clicked on the message.

**Soldierboy4: I can't get you out of my mind.**

Alice blushed

**Shopaholic93: How sweet**

Jasper was happy she replied. He didn't know if she would reply because it was getting late.

**Soldierboy4: I need to see you. We should meet.**

**Shopaholic93: where???**

**Soldierboy4: Halloween dance. Meet me in the middle of the dance floor at 11**

Alice sighed and bit her lip

**Shopaholic93: ok**

Jasper smiled

**Soldierboy4: Good. Well I have to get back to bed before my mom starts yelling at me about my lack of sleep.**

**Shopaholic93: ha-ha. Night**

**Soldieboy4: goodnight**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Wednesday-4:35 P.M. (football field)**

Jasper threw the ball over to one of there teammates and made a touchdown.

"I have a feeling we will win this season" Edward said, watching him throwing footballs to each player. "So have you told Maria you're not going to the dance with her?"

"Yeah" Jasper answered

"What'd she say?" Edward said, catching the football that was thrown to him.

"She asked who could possibly be better than her."

Edward snorted "And???"

"And I said the person I'm going with."

"You don't know who you're going with" Edward pointed out

Jasper shrugged

"What happened after that?"

"She said whatever, turned away and halfway down the hall she yelled 'You'll be sorry'" Jasper said, mimicking her words.

"What did you see in her?" Edward questioned

"I have no clue" Jasper removed his helmet and wiped the sweat away. Edward scooted back and threw the ball to the receiver at the end of the football field.

Edward threw his hands up in the air and yelled "Who is good now?! Yeah that's right…Edward Mason! Dude, did you see that?"

"…what?" Jasper asked, closing his cell phone

Edward's face fell "You did not just miss that!" he said, pointing to the end field.

"Sorry, I was checking for her."

"Dude, you're always checking for her."

**6:00-Alice's room(Wednesday night)**

Alice just got back from the hospital with her dad and was talking to Bella on the phone. She was begging her to go costume shopping with her. Edward Mason asked Bella to go to the dance with her. She was pretty excited.

Alice looked in the mirror and grabbed her bag.

"Mom, Dad! I'm going out. I'll be back before 10." Alice said putting on her jacket.

"Have fun!" her mom said, looking up from the magazine she was looking at.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"God, no. when did you pick that out?" Alice screeched as Bella walked out of the dressing room dressed as a giant flower.

"It was just a joke. This would be so much easier if Edward told me what he was going as" Bella stated. Alice still couldn't believe one of the most popular jocks asked Bella to the dance. Not that it was a bad thing! It was just he never noticed her before.

"He's going as a cowboy football player" Alice told her, looking through racks of costumes.**(sorry couldn't think of anything)**

Bella turned and looked at her. "How do you know that?"

"Edward told Emmett and Emmett told me" Alice shrugged

"Well then I'll go as a cheerleader!" Bella said looking through rack for a cheerleading outfit.

After a couple minutes Alice found one for her. "Found one."

Bella grabbed the costume and went into the changing room. "…I want this one."

"Well come out and let me see!" Alice told her best friend

Bella stepped out of the changing room. Bella was wearing one of the cowboys cheerleading outfits..

"Bella you look great!"

"Thanks Ali" Bella blushed "I'm gonna go change and then we'll look for one for you." Alice rolled her eyes and smiled.

Alice and Bella looked through all the racks. After a couple of 'Ew!' and 'I don't know' and 'are you serious?' Bella shouted "I found the perfect one!"

Alice turned and looked at the costume Bella was holding. She bit her lip.

"Please go try it on?" Bella begged.

Alice sighed, grabbed the costume and walked in the changing room. A few minutes later Alice walked out of the changing room. Bella's mouth dropped open. "Ali! You look great!"

The dress was a cream color. The dress flowed to the ground and was ruffled and that bottom(kinda). It looked great on her. (On profile)

"It looks better than I thought it would" Alice said, spinning around in front of the mirror.

"What are you talking about? You look great!" Bella squealed. "Are you gonna get it?"

"I think so" Alice took one last look before going back into the changing room and taking it off.

When Alice came back Bella was holding a mask in her hands. (Like in Cinderella story)

"Whats that?" Alice asked, pointing to the mask.

"It's for your costume." Bella told her.

"Will it match?"

"Yes. Now lets pay, I'm starving" Bella said walking up to the counter.

When they finished eating, Alice drove home.

"Sweetie, is that you?" her mom called from the kitchen.

"Yup" Alice said, popping the 'p'

"Oh, let me see what you bought." Her mom said, taking the garment bag from Alice's hands. Her mom unzipped it and gasped "Ali, this is beautiful"

Alice smiled. "Thanks. I'm gonna be in my room if you need me." Alice said, taking the bag from her mom and running up to her room.

Alice entered her room and hung the costume on a hook in her closet, then walked over to her laptop. There was a message in the corner of the screen. Alice smiled and clicked on the message.

**Shopaholic93: ya need something???**

**Soldierboy4: Just making sure you were alive. U weren't online.**

**Shopahlic93: How sweet. **

**Soldierboy4: where were U???**

**Shopaholic93: shopping for a costume**

**Soldierboy4: sweet. What ya pick?**

**Shopaholic93: it's a surprise. **

**Soldierboy4: no fun, wanna kno what I'm going as?**

**Shopaholic93: yeah**

**Soldierboy4: Prince Charming**

Perfect!

**Shopaholic93: nice**

**Soldierboy4: will they match?**

**Shoapholic93: you'll have to wait and see**

**Soldierboy4: fine**

**Shopaholic93: G2G to bed**

**Soldierboy4: k night**

**Shopaholic93: goodnight**

Alice logged off, changed into her pajamas and got into bed.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Sorry! I couldn't think of any costumes so they'll have to do :)**

**What should the costumes for Maria, Emmett, Rosalie, and James be???**


	3. She will get it

**Hey guys thanks for all the comments you guys are the best!!!! and i will be out of town for three days so i thought i'd get this one up before i go. but i'll probably be able to get more up. **

**I don't own anything…how sad :(**

"_Life is not the amount of breaths you take…it's the moment _

_That takes your breath away"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wednesday (two days until dance!!)

Alice woke up feeling great today. School was flying by. And not to mention the dance was two days away.

Alice is very excited to see 'Soldierboy4', but is also afraid of rejection. Emmett tells her everyday that there is no reason for this guy not to like her. But he also says if this guy hurts her in anyway he will kill him. How sweet!

Alice and Emmett are working at the diner. It's now 5:30 and they have been working here for 2 hours.

"Hey, Ali" Emmett said, walking over to Alice.

"Hello" Alice said, wiping the counters "Hey, I forgot to ask who are you going to the dance with?"

"Um…haven't asked anyone yet" Emmett lied. He hated lying to his sister but he didn't want her to know who he asked.

Alice knew he was lying, but didn't say anything. "I see"

Emmett nodded and walked into the back of the kitchen. While Alice was wiping down the counters, Maria and Rosalie walked in.

They sat in the booth right across from Alice.

"I can't believe Jasper isn't going to the dance with you" Rosalie said. Alice's head shot up.

"I know! Who wouldn't want to go with me?" Maria asked

"Jasper" Rosalie pointed out. Alice snorted and quickly covered her mouth so nobody heard her.

Maria glared at Rosalie. Emmett walked out just as Maria was about to say something.

"Sorry" Rosalie said, looking around. She smiled and waved when she saw Emmett. Alice looked curiously at Emmett and tapped her fingers on the counter.

"Whoever that boyfriend-snatching girl is will get it!" Maria said, hitting the table.

"Boyfriend-snatching?" Rosalie asked

"He broke up with me last night, okay?!" Maria stormed out of the diner.

"See you, Emmett" Rosalie said, before walking out of the diner.

Emmett cleared his throat. "I feel bad for whoever is going to the dance with Jasper."

"Me too" Alice said, watching Emmett carefully. Emmett smiled and walked over to the cash register.

The diner emptied pretty fast. There were only a couple people left. Another person just walked in. Jasper Whitlock.

Alice sighed, grabbed her pad and walked over to Jasper with a smile on her face. Jasper stared at her for a few seconds.

"Didn't I run into you at the chat room?"

Alice thought back to that day. Crap. "Yeah"

"Thought so. You have those bright blue eyes." He said, gesturing to her eyes.

Alice bit her lip and wondered if that was a compliment or not.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way" Jasper said quickly.

"Um…so are you gonna order?" Alice asked sweetly

"Yeah…I'll have water" he answered. Alice nodded and walked away to get his water. A few minutes later she came back and set the glass down.

Jasper drank some of his water and then focused on Alice. "So whats your name?"

"Alice Cullen"

"Hm…Alice. I like it"

Alice smiled. "Thanks."

"So, not to be nosey but do you talk to someone in the chat room?"

"Uh ya"

"Whats his name?" Jasper asked

_What the heck. It's not like I'll talk to him again_, Alice thought to herself.

"His name is…" Alice started

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**So what'd you think??? Sorry its so short, next one should be longer. 5 or more reviews and it'll be up tonight! less than 5 and tomorrow (maybe)**

**Please Review! :) it will mean a lot to me if you review. pretty please??**

**Lily**


	4. Darlin'

**Thanks for all the reviews!! You guys are great! My other stories should be up soon too hopefully *cross your fingers***

**I don't own anything**

"_Did you say it? 'I love you. I don't ever want to live without you. You change my life.' Did you say it? Make a plan. Set a goal. Work toward it, but every now and then, look around; drink it in 'cause this is it. It might all be gone tomorrow"_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Jasper drank some of his water and then focused on Alice. "So whats your name?"_

"_Alice Cullen"_

"_Hm…Alice. I like it"_

_Alice smiled. "Thanks."_

"_So, not to be nosey but do you talk to someone in the chat room?"_

"_Uh ya"_

"_Whats his name?" Jasper asked_

_What the heck. It's not like I'll talk to him again__, Alice thought to herself._

"_His name is…" Alice started, but got cut off right as she was about to say it._

"Dude!" Edward shouted as he ran through the doors. Jasper and Alice both looked at him.

"Your dad called and said we have practice! If we're not there in the next 15 minutes it will be double running and work-outs next practice." Edward told him.

Jasper rolled his eyes "I'm sorry. I have to go. Maybe next time you can tell me who this Mystery Guy is." Jasper said, putting money on the counter and walking up to Edward.

Alice smiled saying she knew what he meant.

After Jasper left, Alice's smile faded quickly. "Like there'll be a next time" Alice whispered. She sighed and went back to work.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mom! I'm home!" Jasper shouted as he walked through the front door.

"Hi, honey. Where were you?" his mom asked.

"Dad held another unexpected practice" Jasper sighed running his hand through his hand.

"I will talk to him" she said "anyways, go up and take a shower. Dinner will be done soon."

"Okay." Jasper said as he ran up the stairs and into his room.

After Jasper showered, he went in his room and logged on his IM. **(He has a different one for his friends, its gonna be 'footballboy' lol again I couldn't think of anything)**

**DONTUWISHUWEREME: just so you know I'm completely over you.**

Jasper sighed when he read the IM.

**Footballboy: What do you want Maria??**

**DONTUWISHUWEREME: for you to know i am over the break up**

**Footballboy: is that it?**

**DONTUWISHUWEREME: I'm going to the dance with James**

**Footballboy: your point?**

Maria slammed her hands on the keyboard.

**Footballboy: I got to go**

Jasper quickly blocked her name so she couldn't send any more IM's. Jasper shook his head as he stared at the screen. '_What the hell did I see in her?!'_ he thought to himself. He shrugged off the thought of Maria and looked for someone he wanted to talk to.

**Soldierboy4: Hey, darlin'. What are you doing?**

Jasper watched the screen to see if she was typing back. A couple minutes later she started to write back.

**Shopaholic93: homework :(**

**Soldierboy4: Aww**

**Shopaholic93: ha-ha sure. What about you???**

**Soldierboy4: Just thinking about you**

Alice smiled

**Shopaholic93: how sweet! **

**Soldierboy4: I'm dying to see you**

**Shopaholic93: one more day**

**Soldierboy4: too long!!!**

**Shopaholic93: U R weird!**

**Soldierboy4: you're not excited to see me??**

**Shopaholic93: Of course…I'm just nervous**

**Soldierboy4: Y be nervous??? We know everything about each other. Except who we are and what we look like.**

**Shopaholic93: true….but i cant dance**

**Soldierboy4: well i will help you**

**Shopaholic93: promise?**

**Soldierboy4:promise**

**Shopaholic93: thanxs**

Knock. Knock

"Jasper, time for dinner!" his dad shouted through the door.

"Okay!" Jasper called back.

**Soldierboy4: G2G! Time 4 dinner!! Starving!**

**Shopaholic93: oh no you poor baby lol. TTYL**

**Soldierboy4: bye**

**Soldierboy4 has logged off**

**Thursday-lunch time**

**APOV**

Today was pretty good, expect for Maria walking down the hallways like she is the center of attention.

Right now there's ten minutes until lunch is over and then free period starts. I decided to skip lunch today and go down to the auditorium. I slowly made my way to the stage, walked up the stairs, and picked up a guitar. I set the music in front of my and positioned my fingers on the strings. I started playing the song and sang softly.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do_

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Someone started to clamp which made me almost jump out of my skin.

"That was really good, Ali" Bella said sweetly.

Oh, good it was Bells.

**(No one's POV)**

Alice quickly got off the stool and walked over to Bella.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked

"You weren't at lunch today and me and Emmett got worried. So I came to look for you. Are you okay?" Bella said, sitting on the stage.

"Yup, perfectly fine" Alice said, sitting next to Bella

"Good. Then why weren't you at lunch?" Bella asked

"I wasn't hungry"

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Just thought you'd want to come over and get ready for the dance. And then you can stay the night."

"Sounds great" Alice said as she hugged her.

Bella laughed. "I got to go work on my math project." She said getting up.

"Have fun!" Alice sang

Bella snorted and walked out of the auditorium.

Alice sat there for a minute staring at the door Bella just walked out of. She slowly got up, sat on the stool, and picked up the guitar.

_We say we try  
To say goodbye  
But it's harder than we thought  
And it's harder than we want  
It's alright  
It's alright_

So my friends  
Well they call me on their phones  
And say Luke is dead  
It's the worst thing that I've known  
It's so hard to be alone  
It's alright  
It's alright

Time can't stop the soul  
I became the void you couldn't know  
So I'll trust that the reason you became afraid  
Was the same old song we sung away

We only feel  
The way we do because  
Because is just another word  
For what it was

And I know that you are gone  
But just know I wrote this song  
It's for you  
It's for you

Time can't stop the soul  
I became the void you couldn't know  
So I'll trust that the reason you became afraid  
Was the same old song we sung away

Hey, Montana  
How are you?  
Hey, Montana  
I miss you

Hey, Montana  
how are you?  
Hey, Montana  
I miss you

Hey, Montana  
how are you?  
Hey, Montana  
I miss you

**Free Period-Gym (basketball)**

"He shoots…he scores!" Emmett shouts while giving Edward a high five.

Emmett and Edward walked over to the bleachers and sat next to Jasper.

"What are you guys going to the dance as?" Jasper asked

"Football player" Edward said.

"Football player?" Emmett repeated

"Yup, A cowboy's football player" He said

"Ew. Even worse!" Emmett said** (no offense if you like them, I like them too)**

Jasper smirked as he watched Edward punch Emmett in the arm.

"Did you know Maria is going to the dance with James?" Edward asked Jasper.

Emmett spit out his water and started to laugh. Edward and Jasper gave him weird looks.

"Anyways…yeah. She told me." Jasper answered.

"She told you?" Edward repeated.

"Yup"

"Well that's Maria for you!" Emmett said sarcastically.

**3:02-Parking Lot**

"Come on, Bella! We haven't got all day. We know you can walk faster." Emmett yelled from the driver's seat.

Alice was sitting in the passenger seat laughing. Bella stuck out her tongue and climbed into Emmett's huge car he called a Jeep.

"Are you guys going the pep-rally next Friday" Bella asked

"Have to" Emmett replied.

Bella leaned forward and looked at Alice. Alice sucked in a deep breath and shrugged. The ride home was quiet since they were all staring out the window or listening to their i-pods. Emmett soon pulled into Bella's driveway. Bella climbed out and shut the door.

"Bye guys" she said, running up the stairs.

"Bye Bells!" they said together.

Emmett pulled out of the driveway and drove up to their house. Their house was a couple miles out of Forks, Washington. But they were still allowed to go to Forks High School. Emmett parked in the garage a couple minutes later. They both climbed out of the car and walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, we're home!" Emmett called out as he dug through the cabinets. No response. Alice walked over to the fridge and saw an orange note.

'_Had to go to your dad's work, be home soon._

_There's more pudding in the fridge._

_-Love mom'_

Alice opened the fridge, grabbed a pudding and walked upstairs. She walked into her room, dropped her bag on her bed and opened her laptop. She smiled when she saw the email.

'_Tomorrow's the dance!!_

_Can't wait to finally meet you!_

_p.s. don't be nervous or self conscious. You'll look great in whatever you wear._

_See you tomorrow._

_-Your one and only_

_Prince Charming_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Sweet! Finished this one! Tell me if you like it!**

**Plz plz plz plz :)**

**I'm working on the other one! So it should be up soon. i'll have it up if i get 5 or more comments but if less than i'll have it up ummm saturday night or sunday.**

**Lily**


	5. WTF! Snowman?

**Hey thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best!!!**

**I don't own anything. Got it? Get it? Good :)**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Beeeep. Beeeep. Beeeep.

Alice slowly opened her eyes and shut off her alarm clock. It was 6:30.

She layed her head back on the pillow and looked out the window. It was still dark. There were trees blowing in the wind and it sounded like it was raining. In Forks there's never a day were it isn't raining.

Alice sighed, pulled her covers off of her, and got up. She went to the closet and picked out a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white shirt, a light blue sweater and her black converse.

After she showered, blow dried her hair and got dressed; Alice looked in the mirror to make sure she was good.

When done getting ready, Alice grabbed her book bag and headed towards the door. Before she left she looked at the large garment bad hanging up, a smile appeared on her face.

As Alice finished breakfast her brother and dad came downstairs, ready for work.

"Morning Ali" her dad said kissing her forehead.

"Morning"

"Are you coming home or going straight to Bella's?" he asked as he grabbed an apple.

Alice rinsed out her bowl. "No, I'll come home to get my stuff then go over to Bella's."

"Okay"

"Em, let's go. It's our turn to drive. Let's go get Bella." Alice said. Emmett nodded and grabbed his car keys. She grabbed her book bag and followed Emmett out to the car.

**Free Period-Chat Room**

**Soldierboy4: did you get my message?**

**Shopaholic93: yeah**

**Soldierboy4: U like it???**

**Shopaholic93: yes! You're cheesy.**

**Soldierboy4: so I've been told…but it doesn't matter cuz U liked it**

**Shopaholic93: very true…so tonight we'll meet at 11??**

**Soldierboy4: nervous?**

**Shopaholic93: yeah, a little. You?**

**Soldierboy4: yeah. But I've wanted to meet you forever.**

Alice smiled

**Shopaholic93: me too**

**Soldierboy4: Have you heard back from U of U? **(Couldn't think of a college)

**Shopaholic93: nope. Probably won't for a while.**

**Soldierboy4: sooo is there any possibility you will tell me what your costume is?**

**Shopaholic93: umm…no**

**Soldierboy4: simple as that?**

**Shopaholic93: pretty much**

Jasper tried to hide the smile that was forming, but wasn't successful.

**Shopaholic93: fine. It's a cream/white color**

**Soldierboy4: *sarcastic* that narrows it down!**

**Shopaholic93: well I already told you I wasn't gonna tell you, so suck it up**

**Soldierboy4: :(**

**Shopaholic93: aww poor you**

**Soldierboy4: are you going as a snowman?**

'_How do you get snowman out of cream/white color?' _Alice thought to herself

**Shopaholic93: …..**

**Soldierboy4: did I get it right?**

**Shopaholic93: you'll have to wait and see :)**

_RINNGGGG!!!_

**Shopaholic93: cya**

**Shopaholic93 has logged off**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When school was over Alice quickly ran into her room and grabbed her clothes, make-up, and her costume. After she got everything she ran downstairs, told her mom bye, and got in her car then drove to Bella's.

Knock. Knock.

Bella opened the door. "Hey, Alice!"

"Hi"

"You ready to meet your prince charming?"

Alice smiled and rolled her eyes "yes"

"Okay, let's get ready" Bella said, shutting the door as Alice walked in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**dance is next!!! yay! finally lol**

**hmmmm so i dont know when i'll have the next one up. i'm out of town and im trying hard to get that up and all but its hard cuz were in this hotel room and everyones leaning over your shoulder wondering what youre doing so the only time i actually really have time to get it up is when they go on walks, swimming or out OR at night i'll sit out on the balcony and try, hopefully i'll get it up tomorrow or take it out to the pool and write. sorry that was like my life story lol anyways yeah. **

**so if i get up to 23 or more comments-i know you guys can do it- i'll try and have it up tomorrow or monday morning. :) 23..lol im really hyper if you havent noticed yet ANYWAYS less than 23 and it will be up monday. not trying to be rude if it sounds rude tell me **

**PEACE!!**

**Lily :)**


	6. Prince Charming&Cinderella

**hey **

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!! ha ha um ok so im gonna try and finish this story because im going on a trip and i'll be leaving soon-AND WE'RE FREAKIN DRIVIN! IT SUCKS- so i will try and get this up or i'll upload them on an then go on my i-pod touch and just put them up so you guys can finish reading them. i wont be back for a couple days and then someone in my family might die soon-:'(- so i will have to go to that funeral...so i think thats all....hopefully....sadly i dont want to drive on that trip i dont even want to go i'll be bored out of my mind. sad...**

**i dont own anything D:**

**- - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Hey Ali, can you hand me the mascara?" Bella asked her best friend.

"Here you go" Alice said, as she handed Bella the mascara.

Alice already finished her makeup and was now sitting in front of the mirror, just staring at herself. After a few minutes went by she pulled out her phone to see what time it was: 4:55. Alice was trying to put small curls in her short hair. She's had the curlers in her hair for 5 minutes now. Alice didn't care how her hair was, but Bella thought it would look better if it was curled.

Alice sighed and looked at her best friend. Bella was struggling to finish putting her makeup on, Alice smiled and stiffled a laugh "Bells, do you need help?"

"Please?" Bella aske

Alice smiled, got up from the chair she was sitting in and walked over to the edge of the bed and started to help Bella. Alice pulled back to get a better look at Bella's face. "All finished"

Bella walked over to the mirror to look at her face "Thanks, Ali"

Beep. Beep.

Alice pulled out her phone. The alarm was telling her that she could take out the curlers now.

Bella ran over to Alice "Your hair is done!" she said happily

Alice walked over to the stool she was sitting on earlier, sat down, and waited as Bella took out the curlers. Bella had the curlers out in about 5 minutes.

"Okay, done" Bella squealed.

Alice smiled "it looks great!"

Her bangs were pulled back by a barrett. Her bangswere still puffed up a little. The rest of her hair was in curls.

"Okay, let's change," Bella said, hanging Alice her costume. Alice grabbed her costume and headed for the door.

Bella quickly changed into her costume and soon after Alice came out. Alice giggled. "Wow, Bella. I think Edward's gonna have a heart attack." Bella blushed five different shades of red.

"Thanks" she mumbled, then turned her attention to Alice "You look great, Ali"

Alice spun around, giggling to herself. "Thank you" she said. Bella smiled, grabbed Alice's mask, and handed it to Alice. Alice grabbed her neckalace and quickly put that on too.

"Girls, you need to come down here!" Bella's dad, Charlie, shouted.

The two grabbed everything they needed and quickly ran downstairs. As soon as Charlie saw Bella's outift, his eyes about popped out of his head.

"Y-y-you guys look great" he stuttered. Alice covered her mouth so he didn't know she was trying not to laugh.

"Thanks" they said together

"You guys need to be back by 12 so i dont have to come down there in my police car, yelling for you two. Got it?" he told them. The two quickly nodded there heads, remembering what happened in 8th grade.

"Ok, dad. 12 and no later" Bella said, shutting the door behind her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Dance-10:48 P.M.**

"Dude, what the hell are you wearing?" Edward asked James as he walked up.

"I'm a vampire" he said, motioning to the cape and teeth. Jasper and Edward looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Where's Maria?" James asked

Edward pointed to the stairs.

Maria was wearing a short red dress(i suck at describing) and high white boots. She was holding a torch(have no clue what is it) in her right hand. Rosalie was walking behind her, searching the crowd. She was dressed as a angel. (im not gonna describe i'll just find a pic & show you guys) Maria looked down in the crowd and saw all the boys standing there. Her eyes lite up when she saw Jasper.

"Jazzy!" Maria shouted waving her hand.

"Hey, Maria" James said "What are you suppose to be?"

"A devil" Maria said, looking right at Jasper.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alice and Bella got out of the car and walked over to the entrance.

"Hey!" Emmett boomed "you guys look-" he stopped when he looked at Bella. "What the _hell_ are you wearing?!"

"A cowboys cheerleading outfit?" Bella squeaked.

"Do you want to get raped?"

"EMMETT!" Alice shouted

"What? It's true! Did you see her outfit?!" he asked Alice.

"Yes, she looks great!" she continued "let's just go inside..."

Alice linked her arms through Bella and Emmett's arms and walked into the dance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Edward and Jasper were talking when everyone got quiet and looked at the top of the stairs. Alice was standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at the crowd. Bella walked behind her and started to push her down the stairs. Alice bit her lip and walked to the bottom.

"Dude, its time. I'll see you later" Edward said, walking over to Bella. Jasper took a deep breath and walked to the middle of the dance floor. He walked up and stood behind the girl that just walked down the stairs.

"Are...are you Shopaholic93?" he stuttered

Alice slowly turned around and looked at who was in front of her. "Jasper Whitlock?"

"I guess my costume didn't hide who I was, huh?"

Alice bit her lip and sighed. "This was a big mistake. I'm sorry."

Alice turned and started to walk away, but Jasper grabbed her arm. "Wait, give me a chance...please?"

Alice shook her head, not understanding. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Of course! You're the girl I've been waiting forever to meet. You're the girl I shared all my secrets and feelings with...What's your name?"

Alice shook her head "I-I gotta go" Alice started to walk again, but Jasper stopped her.

"Please just give me a chance to prove to you that I'm not the stuck up jock you heard about, but I'm the guy you know?" Jasper begged.

Alice stared into his eyes for a few seconds and then finally spole. "What about Maria?"

"It's over."

Bella and Edward were talking at the snack table. Bella stopped and looked over at Alice.

Bella smiled. "maybe he is different" she told Edward, as they watched Jasper open the door for Alice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Outside in the court yard**

"It's beaitiful out here" Alice said looking up at the lights hung everywhere.

"It's nothing compared to you" Jasper said looking down at her. Alice turned her head so he wouldn't see her blushing.

Jasper took her hand and continued to walk. "You know I feel like I just met you and I need to know everything about you. But I already know everything there is to know" Alice smiled and continued to walk.

They came up to a gazeebo with light blue and pink lights wrapped around it.

"If i asked you to dance, would you say yes?" Jasper asked as they walked onto it.

"There's no music" Alice pointed out.

"So" Jasper simply said and reached out to take her hand. Alice giggled softly as she wrapped her hand around his. Jasper put his hands around her waist as she put her hands on his neck. They slowly danced as the song began in the background.

_Oh, my love  
_

_my darling  
_

_I've hungered for your touch  
_

_a long lonely time  
_

_and time goes by so slowly  
_

_and time can do so much  
_

_are you still mine?  
_

_I need your love  
_

_I need your love _

Jasper leaned in to kiss Alice, but she turned her head. Jasper shrugged it off.

_Godspeed your love to me_

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea,  
_

_to the sea  
_

_to the open arms of the sea  
_

_lonely rivers sigh 'wait for me, wait for me'  
_

_I'll be coming home wait for me_

_Oh, my love  
_

_my darling  
_

_I've hungered for your touch  
_

_a long lonely time  
_

_and time goes by so slowly  
_

_and time can do so much  
_

_are you still mine?_

Maria was watching from the side. She was mad Jasper found someone he liked. Maria screamed and stormed off.

_I need your love  
_

_I need your love  
_

_Godspeed your love to me_

After the song ended, Jasper pulled her close to him. They stayed in that position for awhile until they pulled back to look at each other.

"So I'm guessing we've met before since you know who I am" Jasper said, running his hand up and down her bare arm. Alice shivered from his touch.

She looked up at him. "We've met"

Jasper studied her face for awhile "Where have I seen those eyes?" Alice looked down.

Jasper gently lifted her chin up. "Can i ask you something?"

"It depends"

"Can i kiss you?"

Alice took a deep breath "I-I um...yeah"

Jasper smiled and started to lean down. Right as there lips were about touch someone yelled. They both looked over.

Bella was waving her arms frantically "My dad is gonna kill us!" she shouted

"I'm sorry. I have to go" Alice said running inside with Bella.

"Wait! What's your name?" Jasper asked, but Alice didnt hear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Bella and Alice ran for the door, the prinicipal turned on the mic. "It's time to announce our winnners!" everyone cheered "Our winners are...prince charming and cinderella!"

Everybody started to clap.

"Wait, Cinderella where are you going?" the prinicipal said as she saw them run up the stairs. Alice didn't even notice. "Now where is prince charming going?"

Bella and Alice made it outside and quickly ran to their car. Jasper was halfway up the stairs when he saw the neckalace Alice was wearing. He picked it up and ran outside. But they were already gone. He sighed and went back in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alice and Bella were sitting in the car driving to Bella's house.

"I cant believe you two almost kissed!" Bella said

"Me neither. It would've happened if you didn't interrupt" Alice sighed running her hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time. You know, me and Edward kissed" Bella told her.

"Aw, that's great. I'm happy for you guys!" Alice gushed.

"Thanks... so what did he say when he found out it was you?" Bella asked as she stopped at a stop light.

"He didn't say cause he didn't find out." Alice said as she took off her mask.

"You didn't tell him?!" Bella asked as she continued to drive.

"I didn't have a chance and it's better that he doesn't know who I am, I mean look at me. I'm not popular, I-"

Bella cut her off "And you're beautiful, sweet, smart, funny, and your perfect for him"

"But-"

"No buts, Ali. How many times do me and Emmett have to tell you that any guy would be lucky enough to have you? You need to tell him." Bella said serious

"Fine. I'll tell him." Alice said softly.

"Good"

Alice reached up to take off her neckalace "my neckalace is gone, Bells"

"Are you serious?"

"yes im serious." Alice said, rolling down her window

"... look we'll check the lost and found monday, okay?"

Alice sighed. "Fine."

Bella pulled into the driveway, her dad was sitting on the front porch. "Dad I'm really sorry... we lost track of time."

"It's okay Bells, just help me put my stuff in the car so i can get going." Her dad said standing up.

After her dad left, the girls went inside and changed into their pajamas, washed their make up off and just threw their hair up in loose pony tails. Bella came up to her room with a bowl of popcorn and sat on her bed next to Alice.

"Okay you have got to tell me everything that happened." Bella said egar to find out how her best friend's night went.

"Well first off it was amazing..." Alice began and told Bella about the whole night.

-------------------

_'Hmm, the real Cinderella had a happily ever after in her book, but this Cinderella is gonna have a little twist in her story._' Maria thought to herself. She was thinking of a plan to get Jasper back and to get rid of his little princess.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Goodness, my head hurts. but on the bright side I FINISHED!!!! lol**

**comment! plz? :( :)**

**Next one will be up if i get at least 5 comments. **


	7. Alice Cullen is Cinderella?

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!! thank you for all the reviews...!!!! **

**JamesCullen2k9**

**Life is a rollercoaster**

**Alice-Louise**

**jasperiswelfit**

**xFender'sGirlx**

**Quirkier than you since 1901**

**Signkat**

**EdwardAteJame'scookie**

**Cullenz-Rule**

**Bdid**

**my name is jb**

**If i forgot anyone sorry :( i was in a hurry**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Bella opened her eyes and looked around. Her alarm clock said 9:14 A.M. She looked at Alice, who was still sleeping. Bella got up and started to shake her friend. "Ali, get up."

Alice mumbled something then turned to her side. Bella rolled her eyes and sighed and tried again"Ali, get up."

Alice still slept soundly. "Alice!" Bella yelled.

Alice jumped. "What?" She asked, eyes squinted from the sunlight, as she sat up.

"Oh good you're up." Bella said sweetly

Alice faked a smile. "Yes and I owe it all to you."

Bella put her hand on her heart. "I feel so special."

Alice hit her with a pillow. "Yeah well you are."

"You're mean." Bella said taking the ponytail out of her hair

"That's what people say." Alice shot back with a smirk.

Bella looked at her. "What people?"

Alice thought for a second. "I don't know, the phrase just kinda fit so I said it."

Bella laughed. "You are so weird, come on let's go downstairs and eat breakfast."

The girls got up and went downstairs and walked into the kitchen. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen counter reading the newspaper.

"Good morning girls." He said looking up from his paper.

"Morning Charlie." Alice said sitting down at the table.

"Morning dad." Bella said setting out two bowls.

Charlie looked up. "What time is it?"

"9:17."

Charlie quickly got up. "Shit, I have to be at work."

Bella and Alice watched him rush out of the house and leave. "what kind of cereal do you want?" Bella asked as she took down the cereal boxes.

"Lucky Chaarms."

Bella grabbed the boxes and put the others away and then grabbed the milk out of the fridge. "you read my mind."

"I'm awesome like that." Alice said with a smile

After they were done eating they put their dishes in the dish washer then went in the living room and sat down. The two were quiet for a few minutes, but then Bella broke the silence. "So when are you going to tell Jasper that it was you?"

Alice sighed. "I thought we already talked about this, I said soon."

"Yeah, but when exactly is soon?" Bella inched.

"I don't know. It's not ten years, I can tell you that."

Bella huffed. "It better not be ten years." Alice gave her a look.

"I was just saying that m-"

Alice cut her off. "Let's talk about something else like...oh, are you and Edward gonna start dating?"

Bella got a dreamy look on her face. "I don't know, but I hope so." She said shyly. Alice smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Monday -At School - A Few Minutes Before Free Period**

Alice and Emmett were walking down the hall talking about the dance.

"Where can my necklace be if they didn't find it after the dance was over?" Alice said disappointed.

"Ali, it was a really nice necklace. I'm sorry to say, but someone most likely could have found it and kept it." Emmett pointed out.

"That's just great" Alice said sarcastically.

"Hey Ali, I don't want to worry you or anything, but the other day at the diner I heard Maria talking about getting back the girl who "stole" Jasper from her." Emmett said making quotations with his finger when he said the word stole.

"i heard that too" Alice was quiet for a minute. "Yeah, but how is she gonna know that I'm Cinderella?"

"I don't know, I guess you should just not worry about it, I mean what could Maria do anyways?" Emmett asked.

Alice shrugged "So what happened with you and Rosalie?"

Emmett for some odd reason blushed. "Well I'm going to the football field to practice, I'm guessing that you are going to go to the Chat Room?"

Alice bit her bottom lip. "Um... I think I'm going to go to the music room today instead."

Emmett looked a little surprised. "Why, You guys just met on Friday, he's probably going to want to talk with you."

"I'll talk to him later, I gotta go." Alice said walking off in another direction.

----------------------------------

Jasper sat down in front of a computer and logged on, but noticed that Shopaholic93 hadn't sent him any messages and also noticed the fact that she wasn't even logged on. After about ten minutes of waiting he decided to just leave her a message.

**Soldierboy4: Hey, I just wanted to check on you. We haven't talked since the dance, I'm afraid that you are avoiding me because you found out that I am Jasper Whitlock. If that's the reason please just give me a chance, I really want to see you again. Please reply when you get this. -Jasper**

After Jasper was done typing his message he hit send then got up and left. He might as well practice for the big game then just sit around and do nothing, so he headed off to the football field.

----------------------------------

Gabriella and Rosalie sat in the library.

"So how are you gonna find out who Cinderella is?" Rosalie asked even though she already knew who Cinderella was. Emmett told her the night of the dance.

"I don't know!" Maria said putting her hand on her forehead, stressing out.

Rosalie continued. "First of all what is your plan?" Rosalie didn't want anything to happen to Alice. She was hoping Maria would just drop it. If not she would just ditch Maria.

"It depends on what kind of girl she is, for example, when I find out who she is, let's say she's self-insecure, then I'll be all over Jasper in front of her and make her feel worse and make her feel like, like..."

"Like she has no chance competing against you?"

"Exactly, but she may not be that kind of girl, but either way in the end Jasper's gonna be mine and she's gonna be crushed." Maria said with a smirk.

Rosalie sighed and looked out in the hallway.

--------------------------------------------------------------

It's now five o'clock and Alice and Emmett just got off of work with their mom. Alice went up to her roo. She decided to log on and talk to Jasper. As she logged on she received the message he sent earlier when they were at school.

**Shopaholic93: Hey.**

**Soldierboy4: Hey, I've been waiting all day for you to reply.**

**Shopaholic93: Sorry, I had to work right after school.**

**Soldierboy4: Where were you at free period?**

Alice bit her lip not knowing what to say. She couldn't tell him that she was trying to avoid him cause she doesn't want him to find out who she is, so all she could do right now was lie.

**Shopaholic93: My best friend is struggling with a subject and really needed my help. Friends come first, right?**

**Soldierboy4: Right. So we didn't really get a chance to talk that much Friday night.**

**Shopaholic93: I know, we had to be back so my friends dad didnt come get us in a cop car...**

**Soldierboy4: I see. So can I ask you a question?**

**Shopaholic93: yup**

**Soldierboy4: Were you disappointed that I, Jasper Whitlock, was Soldierboy4?**

Alice frowned

**Shopaholic93: No, of course not. Yes, i was definetly suprised, but not disappointed**

**Soldierboy4: Then why are you avoiding me?**

**Shopaholic93: I'm not avoiding you, I've just been busy...**

**Soldierboy4: Really, cause it feels like avoiding to me.**

**Shopaholic93: Well I'm sorry that you feel like that... I'm not avoiding you, I promise.**

**Soldierboy4: Ok, i believe U. So am I ever going to find out the name of my princess?**

**Shopaholic93: Yes.**

**Soldierboy4: Now?**

**Shopaholic93: Nope.**

**Soldierboy4: come on. You get to know who I am.**

**Shopaholic93: That's because your costume did a crappy job of hiding who you were :D**

**Soldierboy4: I thought that when we met, we were suppose to find out who each other was.**

**Shopaholic93: yeah but once were ready not by a dance and this sounds like were off of the movie a cinderella story**

**Soldierboy4: true. i know i like it**

Alice thought about how her and Sam both had a small amount of friends.

**Soldierboy4: Then when are you going to tell me who you are?**

**Shopaholic93: Soon.**

Jasper's dad knocked on his bed room door then came in. "Hey, let's go down stairs and play football."

"Dad, we just got done with practice besides I'm a little busy right now."

"Too busy for football?"

"Um, yeah."

His dad sighed. "Come on Jasper. do whatever you're doing later."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "No, I don't want to, football isn't my enitre life you know and plus I'm still sore from practice."

"You were slacking off at practice today. So throwing a few footballs isn't gonna kill you."

Jasper slammed his hand on the desk. "Fine, I'll be down there in a few minutes." his dad left and shut the door behind him.

**Soldierboy4: Hey, I'm sorry, but I gotta go.**

**Shopaholic93: Why?**

**NoTime: It's my dad, I have to go pass some footballs with him.**

**Shopaholic93: You know, now that I think about it. How you always say that your dad is controlling and stuff. I mean, he forces you to play football. I think there is something a little messed up with this picture. You're not all that you look.**

**Soldierboy4: Tell me about it.**

**Shopaholic93:You know, you amaze me Jasper Whitlock**

**Soldierboy4: Yes, well I have that effect on a lot of people. I'm not surprised to hear that from you.**

**Shopaholic93: lol. Shut up.**

**Soldierboy4: Okay, I have to go. TTYL :)**

**Shopaholic93: cya :D**

**Soldierboy4 has logged off**

**Shopaholic93 logged off.**

---------------------------------------------------------------

It's tuesday and the last bell just rang. Everyone is in a hurry to get places.

"...we talked about the dance sort of, but then he had to go because of his dad." Alice said finishing up her story about her yesterday night's chat with Jasper

"Oh my god, I just can't believe that you are Jasper's Cinderella!" Bella said happily.

"I know." Alice said just as happy. Emmett just smiled at the two as they continued to walk.

Maria stepped out of the doorway of her art class. That was also the class Emmett, Alice and Bella had.

"So, Alice Cullen is Cinderella." She laughed to herself. "This is gonna be interesting." She said eyeing Alice as she turned the corner.

- - - - - - -------------------------------

**What do you think???? my other stories should be up tuesday...hopefully we'll see :)**


	8. Maria is a bitch

**HA HA HA SO GUESS WHAT?! i was on some random website and they are now selling twilight ID cards! pretty weird, but i figured i'd get one for my friend...she's obsessed with twilight! you have know idea. Name something and she has it, it's crazy!!! but i luv her to death!:)**

**Anyways um camp hale i'm working on right now and it should be up tomorrow! yay :)**

**i dont own anything...D:**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Alice and Bella were walking down the hall on their way to second period. Emmett was at home sick today. The two were just talking about random things until they were approached by the one and only Maria.

"Hey Alice, Bella" Maria said cheerfully.

Alice and Bella looked at eachother. "H-hi Maria" Alice stuttered

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends today at lunch."

Alice was shocked. She gestured to herself. "Me?"

"Of course! Why would I be asking you then?" Maria asked

"Um, thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass." Alice said looking at a clock making sure she still had time before second period started.

"Aw, come on."

"It's okay, and aren't the seats already filled by your friends who usually sit with you?"

"It won't kill them to find a new seat." Maria reasured them(sorry if i spelled it wrong).

Alice was quiet for a minute. "Bella is invited too." Maria added

"I guess w-"

"Perfect!" Maria said cutting her off. "See you at lunch ladies." Maria said turning on her heel and walking in the other direction. Alice and Bella stood there not knowing what to do.

"What just hap-"

"I don't know."

"Are we really going to-"

"Yep."

"This is gonna be real fun." Bella said sarcastically.

---------------------------------------------------------------

After a long morning, lunch finally came around. Alice wasn't that hungry today so she just got a lunch anyways even though she wouldn't eat it. So after she and Bella got their lunches, they made their way over to they table in the center of the commons where Maria was waving to them. Rosalie, James, and Edward were already there

"Sit, sit." Maria said pointing to the empty chairs. The two girls sat down. Alice sat next to Rosalie and Bella next to Alice. Both of them felt very nervous and uncomfortable. They all knew that Alice and Bella were going to sit with them today, well except Jasper. None of them knew the real reason Maria asked them to sit there, but Rosalie.

"So was there a reason you asked us to sit here?" Bella asked. Alice elbowed her in the ribs.

"I just wanted to get to know you guys a little more, I always see you guys in the halls with Emmett, but never got to talk" aroa said innocently as she started to eat her salad. Bella didn't believe her. Jasper came over and sat down at the table and noticed the two new additions.

"Hey." He said looking at Alice

"Hi" she said trying not to blush.

"Haven't i seen you somewhere? Aren't you-"

"Diner Girl." James said, interrupting Jasper, with a smirk.

Edward punched him in the arm which took the smirk right off his face. Jasper shot her an apologetic look.

"It's Alice." Bella said sternly to James while she opened her fruit cup.

"That's right, you're Alice. The girl at the diner with the blue eyes." Jasper said

Alice nodded her head. "Yep, that's me." She said looking down at her slice of pizza. Silence fell over the group as they ate besides Alice, who just kind of picked at her lunch. Everyone else was enjoying lunch time. Alice felt uncomfortable around Jasper Whitlock.

"You know that girl who came as Cinderella, I really think she should show herself already. I mean come on, what is she trying to pull?" Maria asked rolling her eyes. Alice squirmed a bit in her seat as Bella tried her best to keep her mouth shut. Jasper had a weird expression on.

Maria continued. "So Jasper, has she spoken to you since the dance?"

"Well, yeah."

"Did she tell you who she was?"

"No." Jasper said with a sigh.

Maria huffed. "Well that shows what kind of girl she is. Not telling you who she is, but she knows who you are. Maybe she doesn't want you to know her name because after she saw it was you she didn't want to be in the "relationship" type thing you two have going on." Jasper thought about what she said and his face looked kind of hurt. Alice couldn't believe he would actually believe her.

"Or maybe she also could be shy or scared of rejection cause I mean who wouldn't be afriad to get rejected by Jasper? Maybe she does want their "relationship" but is confused and afraid?" Alice asked defending herself, even though no one knew she was Cinderella except Bella, Maria and Rosalie. Emmett told Alice that he told Rosalie she was cinderella on the night of the dance. Alice freaked out when she first found out, but Emmett assured her she wouldn't tell Maria.

Maria was suprised. She didn't expect Alice to stand up for herself. Jasper seemed a little better after what Alice said. Even Alice felt better, too.

--------------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of the week Alice, Bella and Emmett sat at the same table. Alice and Jasper talked during lunch and got a little closer. Maria acted like a bitch at least once each day and would always bring up the subject of 'Cinderella' just to watch Alice squirm. Maria would talk about how 'Cinderella' just wanted to get attention with her big dress. Then she would also put her arm around Jasper and whisper things to him and rub his back and giggle in front of everyone like it was the most natural thing ever. Jasper would always get out of her grip or move over a seat, but Maria would keep doing it. Alice would just try her best to ignore the things she would do and the rude comments she would make.

"So one more week left until the big game. Are you guys ready?" Emmett asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, it's next Friday. But the bad thing is Coach Whitlock is making us work harder than ever." Edward said. Emmett nodded. Practice got hard the final week of practice.

"That's gotta suck." said Bella.

"It is" Edward agreed. The conversations continued between everyone. They all finished their lunches and soon the bell rang for free period. Everybody all went their own directions, but Jasper stopped Alice before she left.

"Alice!"

Alice turned around and saw Jasper calling for her so she stopped and waited for him to catch up. "Hey Jasper did you want something?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to watch, while me and Emmett practiced for the game during free period?... Rosalie will be there to watch Emmett." Jasper asked nervously. He didn't know Alice that well, but he felt like there was something about her.

Alice smiled up at him. "Sure."

Alice followed Jasper to the field. Rosalie was already sitting in the bleachers. Alice walked over to the bottom row and sat next to Rosalie.

"Hey."

"Hi, are you and my brother dating?" Alice asked curiously.

Rosalie sighed. "No, but I wish."

"Why don't you ask him out?"

"Um...I dont know. I'm afraid he'll say no." Rosalie admitted.

Alice scrunched her eyebrows. "Why?"

"What if he changes his mind?"

"Oh, trust me he won't. I'll talk to him."

Rosalie smiled "Seriously?! Thank you!" she said hugging Alice "You're okay with us dating right?"

"yeah, of course" Alice smiled.

"Hey Ali, come here." Troy said as Emmett took Rosalie to the middle of the field.

"Have you ever played football before?" Jasper asked picking up a football.

"Yeah, my dad and Emmett tried, but i gave up."

"I think we are going to have to change that." Jasper said handing her the football, "Throw it." Alice did as she was told. The fall got up in the air, but fell. Alice's cheeks turned a bright pink. Yeah, who cares if you can't throw a football? Well you should in front of Jasper. Jasper tried not to laugh. '_She's so cute when she's embarrassed... wait a minute, did I just say she was cute? Well she is... actually she's pretty hot. Stop it! Jasper, get yourself together, man._'

"Don't laugh at me mister" Alice said with a smirk, pulling him out of his thoughts. Jasper went and grabbed another ball then handed it to Alice. "Here, try again and this time I'll help you."

Alice took the ball and turned to her left a little and waited for Jasper to help. Jasper stood behind her and put his arms around her and put his hands on her's. When Jasper touched her, a tingly feeling shot through both of there bodies. Jasper felt the same thing, but both of them had to ignore it for now.

"Okay now you're going to step back a little and throw the ball." She did what he said. He helped a little and the football went farther.

"I did it!" Alice said with a big smile, "Well you helped."

"Hey that was all you, I was just your guider." Jasper said even though he helped just a little. Alice smiled and rolled her eyes.

The two hung out and Jasper kept giving her pointers on how to throw the ball a lot easier until the warning bell. Alice said good-bye then headed off to her locker while Edward and Jasper went to clean up in the locker room. Alice got everything she needed for her next class. On her way to her next class she saw Jasper run into Maria. He started to go the other way, but Maria pulled him back. The next thing she saw was that Maria grabbed the collar of the shirt and pulled him down to her height and kissed him. It didn't last long though because Jasper pulled away as fast as he could, but the vice princiapl caught them.

"Mrs. Maria and Mr. Jasper! I've told you students a million times, No PDA! Detention, my room at 3:05, now get to class!" He yelled then continued on his way.

-------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went fast. The final bell rang and everyone ran to their lockers then the parking lot and left as soon as they could. Jasper made his way to the detention room. He was hoping this would go by fast.

Jasper pulled his backpack over his shoulder then walked into the room. His Dad was going to kill him for missing an after school practice especially since the reason was for being in detention. He walked in the room, Maria was already in there so he chose a seat as far away from her as possible. Not too long after that the vice principal came in. "I forgot I have a quick meeting so you to don't move or talk, got it?" Neither one of them made any movement."Good." he answered anyways. He walked out, the two waited for a few minutes to make sure he was gone then Jasper turned to Maria.

"What the hell is your problem!?"

Maria glared at him. "I don't have a problem."

"Then what was going through your mind when you kissed me?"

Maria shrugged. "That I deserve you more then that little bitch."

"What are you talking about?"

"The pixie who tried to get in your pants at free period today."

"Her name is Alice and she didn't try to get into my pants! I was teaching her how to throw a football. She wouldn't do something like that! nothing happened."

"Exactly. Nothing happened and nothing is going to happen so give it up Jasper. You might as well give up on 'Cinderella' too, I mean if she really wanted you to know who she was, she would have told you by now." Maria said as she watched his reaction. Jasper sat there taking it all in. He didn't say anything after that.

Maria stood up. "I'm leaving. I have a hair appointment in ten minutes and I'm not going to miss it just to sit in this damn room for the next hour and fifty minutes." Then she was out the door. Jasper rolled his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper finally left detetion. He was also questioned were Maria went before he left. Jasper parked his car and walked into his house. His dad was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"So, you missed practice because you got detention." His said in a calm voice. Jasper stood there, not making eye contact.

"What were you thinking Jasper?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, so kissing Maria isn't doing anything?" he said not believing him.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me." Jasper defended himself.

"It doesn't matter Jasper! You were part of it and you missed practice because of it."

"Is that the only reason you're mad? Would you have still yelled at me if I got detention on a day that there wasn't practice?" Jasper asked, crossing his arms.

"I-It doesn't matter because it did happen on a day of practice." his dad said.

"It's not gonna kill me if i miss a practice!"

"Getting off schedule will mess up your football."

"So, what if I don't even want to do football? Have you ever thought about that?" Jasper didn't give his dad a chance to answer. "Nope, you probably haven't because football is what you want and what you want goes."

"What the hell are you talking about Jasper? You love football."

"Yeah I do, but it's not the center of my life nor do I want it to be!"

His dad starred at him confused. "But it was your dream." Jasper shook his head. He was tired of this conversation. He picked up his backpack and walked up to his room. When he got in he logged on to his computer.

**Soldierboy4: Hey, we haven't talked lately.**

**Shopaholic93: No we haven't, miss me?**

**Soldierboy4: Yes, definately.**

**Shopaholic93: Good to know. So whats up?**

**Soldierboy4: i just got in a fight with my dad.**

**Shopaholic93: Why?**

**Soldierboy4: I missed practice cuz i had detention.**

**Shopaholic93: oh right, i saw that happen**

**Soldierboy4: you saw that!**

**Shopaholic93: yup**

**Soldierboy4: you know i didnt do it right? it was all Maria**

**Shopaholic93: i know, i believe you**

**Soldierboy4: good. are you gonna tell me who you are?**

**Shopaholic93: not now...soon**

**Soldierboy4: Have we talked to each other or ran into each other anytime after the dance?**

**Shopaholic93: more than you'll ever know. hey, i have to go. my mom wants my opinion on some design.**

**Soldierboy4: Okay, TTYL.**

**Shopaholic93: Bye.**

**Shopaholic93 has logged off**

**Soldierboy4 has logged off**

Jasper layed down on his bed and though about Alice and 'Cinderella'. He was starting to like Alice, but he couldn't do that to Cinderella. He hated that she hasn't told him who she was. But he would find out soon. Right now he decided to ignore this thought and figure it out later.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**ok now remember i know absouletly nothing about football even though i watch it. Ha but that doesn't count! so if i got anything wrong you can tell me! :)**

**so 5 comments or more and the next one will be up tomorrow morning! and camp hale will be up tomorrow too! :)**

**Love ya!**

**Lily :)**


	9. Crazier

**OH MY GAWD!!!! you guys are the best!!! when i saw all the reviews for the last chapter, i felt like dancing(lol) ha ha you guys are the best!! sorry if i didn't reply to your review, i've been working on this one and camp hale. **

**and um....tomorrow i'm home alone for 12 hourse(so long!) so i could get up like 2 or 3 chapters(i think thats all thats left D: ) if you guys review 5 or more-i know you guys can cuz you guys are the best!!!!-so yeah thats all i have to say. and ummmm camp hale will be up...yup i mentioned that. and sorry if it sucks, i couldnt think of what to write....:(**

**and sorry if i misspelled stuff in here**

**i dont own anything**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_"i was trying to fly but i couldn't find wings  
but you came along and you changed everything  
you lift my feet off the ground  
you spin me around  
you make me crazier, crazier "_

_-Taylor Swift  
_

Today was a pretty quick day at school, besides the fact that they got out at 11:45 instead of 2:35. The students were released early because there was a teacher meeting. Alice was walking to her car when she heard someone yell her name. She turned around and saw Jasper jogging towards her.

"Hey, me, Emmett, and Rosalie are going to Starbucks... um do you want to go with us?" Jasper asked her with hope in his eyes.

"I-I don't know"

"Oh come on Ali. I'll follow you home so that you can drop your car off and then we'll go to the Starbucks in my car."

Alice ran a hand through her short hair. "Fine, I'll go."

Jasper smiled. "Good. Lead the way." Jasper said walking to his car(**what car should he have**?). Alice shook her head as she got into her porsche. She drove home with Jasper following her. She didn't get why she couldn't of just drove her own car to Starbucks and meet Jasper there. When she pulled into the drive way, Jasper pulled in next to her. Alice walked over to his window.

"Just let me tell my mom that I'm leaving."

"Okay." A few minute later Alice came back and got in the passenger seat.

"Ready to go?" Jasper asked watching Alice.

"Yeah." Alice said putting on her seat belt.

"You have a nice house."

"Um thanks.I think it's too big for the four of us."

After that they drove in silence until Jasper pulled into Starbucks. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting inside when they pulled up.

"Finally! You guys are here. Now we can order" Emmett said, standing up.

"Why did you wait?" Jasper asked

"I don't know, we just did."

Jasper turned to the girls. "What would you girls like?"

"Um, I would like a Caramel Macchiato" Rosalie said, moving over a seat so she was by Alice.

"A White Moca, please" Alice said, moving her bangs out of her eyes.

"We'll be back" Jasper said walking away with Emmett

"Aw, you and Emmett are here together" Alice gushed

"I know, but I'd rather be going out with him then hanging out with him." Rosalie said

"You guys are so cute!"

"Thanks Alice. So whats up with you and Jasper?"

Alice blushed "nothing. He just asked me to come along after school, thats all"

"Ali, I think he has a crush on you, but you're just not gonna admit it" Rosalie told her

"No he doesn't...he doesn't know me, he knows cinderella. Even though I'm cinderella...?" Alice trailed off.

Rosalie didn't get a chance to respond because the guys came back with their drinks. Jasper set Alice's down in front of her and Emmett did the same thing with Rosalie's.

"Thanks." Both girls said as the received their drinks. Conversations about different things carried on after that point and the four teens just enjoyed each other's company.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Tuesday Jasper spent all his free time with Alice after school. This made Maria really mad, her plan wasn't working and Jasper and Alice kept getting closer and closer. Wednesday was almost the same as Tuesday except he didn't hang out with Alice after football practice instead he went home and showered.

Jasper and Alice went to the park after Jasper got out of the shower. Maria was watching the two from behind some bushes. She watched as Alice was talking. Jasper was nodding as he listened. .

Maria sighed, they weren't doing anything. She was starting to regret canceling her nail appointment. Maria noticed that Jasper and Alice were leaning in to kiss. Their lips came really close, but Jasper got hit in the head with a ball.

Maria tried not to laugh loudly. She couldn't believe the almost kissed. Maria left the park and met up with Rosalie.

"I can't stand Alice!" Maria yelled

"Why, what's wrong with her, I think she's nice." Rosalie said, smiling.

Maria gave her a dirty look. "No she's not, she's a bitch and is trying to steal Jasper from me. They almost kissed today."

"Awww!" Maria glared at her. "I mean, what happened?"

"Jasper got hit in the head with a ball"

"So am I here to listen to you complain or can I leave?" Rosalie asked, bored

"I'm telling everyone that Alice is Cinderella" Maria said, rubbing her hands together.

"What! How?" Rosalie added quickly

"At the pep-rally tomorrow." Maria said proudly.

"Great" Rosalie said, putting her head in her hands.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Me and Jasper almost kissed!" Alice shrieked on the phone to Bella. Emmett was sitting on Alice's bed listening to their conversation.

"Oh my god Ali, that's great!" Bella told her

"What happened?" Emmett asked. Alice pressed speaker on phone and set it on her bed.

"Some little kid hit Jasper in the head with a ball"

"Oh my, that's awful" Bella said as Emmett laughed.

"I know! And it was embarassing."

"You know Ali, you're gonna have to tell Jasper that you're Cinderella its you soon. You're getting closer." Emmett told her.

Alice sighed. "I know...I'm just...just waiting for the right moment."

"Well that moment better come soon"

"I know"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Thursday at lunch Maria sat down at the table and started talking about the pep-rally. "Oh and speaking of the pep-rally, why don't you and Bella come?" Maria asked sweetly. Everyone stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, um...I'm not that big into pep-rally's but i guess i could go" Alice shrugged

"Great, you can sit by me." Jasper said, smiling at her.

"Um, okay." Maria was happy that 'Cinderella' will be at the pep-rally.

After lunch Alice followed Jasper to the football field and watched him practiced. After awhile Jasper came over and sat by Alice.

"So tomorrow night is the last game of the season, huh?"

"Yep, it's the big game."

"Nervous?"

"No, not really... you know you don't have to come to the pep-rally if you don't want to."

"What, no I want to go."

"Really? Maria kind of put you on the spot. I just don't want you to come if you don't want to."

Alice smiled. "I want to come and I want to... I want to tell you something afterwards."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah and it's kind of important."

"Okay, don't forget though."

"Trust me, I can't really forget this."

"Does it have to do with the kiss we almost had?"

Alice looked up at him. "No, not really."

"Okay... do you want to try that kiss again?"

Alice looked into his eyes and was quiet for a minute. "Yeah, I do."

Jasper made a small smile before he leaned in. His lips just barely brushed her's when the warning bell rang for the end of free period. They both jumped at the bell.

"Man, this is the second time we were interrupted." Jasper said, a frown on his face.

"I know, but don't worry. It'll happen sooner or later." Alice said then walked away.

Alice went to her locker to get her books for her next class. Bella came up to her and leaned against the lockers. "So how was it with lover boy?"

"Shut up, Bells."

"What, you're not going to tell me?"

"Nope." Alice said shutting her locker.

Bella laughed. "You so like him."

"Bella, I'm gonna tell him."

"Tell him what... oh that you like him?"

"No. Jasper, I'm gonna tell Jasper that I'm Cinderella."

"Oh my, when?"

"After the pep-rally." The warning bell rang.

"I can't be late for class again. I'll see you after school at the rally." Bella said rushing down the hall.

"It was just the-" Alice paused "Nevermind"

---------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day seemed to go by really slow, but the bell finally rang. Everyone ran out of their classrooms. Alice opened her locker, put her books away, and grabbed her homework. Emmett walked up and shut her locker. "Are you gonna tell Jasper?"

"Yep, after this is over."

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks."

"Hey Alice" Maria said, walking up to them.

"Uh, hi Maria.

"Is this your first pep-rally?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Oh, well I hope you like it. We cheerleaders have been working very hard preparing for it." Maria smirked

"I'm sure I'll like it." Alice said. Maria smiled then walked away.

Alice and Emmett walked outside. There were tons of people there all ready including Jasper, Edward, James and Bella. They were all sitting in the first row. Alice sat in between Jasper and Bella. Emmett sat on the other side of Alice. They sat there for about ten minutes and talked then the pep-rally finally started. A man came up on stage. "Let's give a hand to our Spartan cheerleaders for putting that together." He paused as people clapped and whistled. "Now Maria has something she would like to say to everyone."

The man handed her the microphone and stepped off stage. Maria stepped up on stage and a few boys whistled. "Thank you, Thank you. You all know about the Cinderella mystery girl right?" Everyone nodded their heads except Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Bella.

Maria continued. "Well I took the time to find out who was behind the mask of our Cinderella at the Halloween dance." Alice couldn't believe what Maria was doing. Alice could feel tears in her eyes.

"I uncovered the mystery to find out that this so called princess is no princess at all. She's more like a geek, loser, a _nobody._ Give it up for Alice Cullen" Maria said, pointing to Alice.

Alice's face was streaked with tears.. You could hear people gasping in suprise and pointing and looking at her. Jasper was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe she didn't tell him

Emmett pulled Alice up and got her out of the bleachers. Jasper and Edward were quiet. Bella was pissed.

Up on stage Rosalie was yelling at Maria as loud as she could. That really hurt Alice. Bella got out of her seat, went up to the stage and pushed Maria down while yelling at her. Maria stood up and pushed Bella back. The two started to fight. Edward grabbed Bella and held her back and Jasper held Maria back.

"Let go of me!" Bella yelled, struggling under Edward's grip.

"Not if you're going to keep fighting." Edward told her. Bella stopped and calmed down.

"Fine, i'm done." Bella said. Edward let her go and Jasper did the same with Maria.

"Maria you are the biggest bitch ever!" Bella yelled in her face then ran out of the field. Jasper followed her.

Bella got out to the parking lot and saw Emmett standing by himself. Bella walked up to him and soon Jaspe followed.

"Where's Alice?" Bella said, looking around for her car.

"She left and I think you should give her some space, especially you." Emmett said to Jasper. "She's really up set."

"But I d-"

Emmett cut him off. "I know it's not your fault, but just leave her alone right now, okay?"

Jasper looked hurt. "Fine... whatever." He walked away.

------------------------------

Alice ran into her room, slamed her door, and fell on her bed crying harder and harder. Alice heard someone knock on her door. "Go away." She yelled.

Her mom came in and sat on the bed anyways. "Honey, I know you are upset about something right now. Talk to me."

"Mom please, I don't want to talk right now." Alice said through her tears.

Alice's mom whipped the tears from her daughters face and hugged her for a few minutes then pulled away. "Okay. Sweetie, i'm gonna make cookies you come down when you want some."

Alice sighed. "Fine."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Awwww :( **

**sorry i couldn't think of anything to write at the very end so i was just like oh cookies! that works lol**

**Anyways 5 or more and the next one will be up today :)**


	10. Out of my league

**HEY!!!! thanks for all the reviews :) there's only a couple chapters left :( i'm sad... but on the bright side i think most of them are long so yay! :) except for this one.....yeah but that's the only short one so its all good :D**

**and you know whats really bugging me? is that jasper's dad doesnt have a name!!!!!!!! so it will be um.......dave? yeah that works!**

**i dont own anything...stephanie m. does :)**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_"it's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me  
as the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes  
and i feel like i'm falling but it's no surprise  
coz i love her with all that i am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands"_

_-Stephen Speaks  
_

Jasper layed on his back while staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe that Alice was Cinderella. She had lied to him and for it to only blow up in her face. He felt bad for her. That's where her bright blue eyes trigged his memory - it was the same girl the whole time.

Jasper sat up and stared at his hands. He was trying to figure out wether he should call her, email her, or maybe he could walk to her house and talk to her in person. Jasper stood up and sat down at his computer deciding that emailing seemed to be the best decision right now. Jasper started typing what he felt inside:

_Alice, first I want to ask: Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't of been disapointed or mad to know that you were... no, you are my Cinderella. I really liked you when I knew you as Cinderella. We shared our feelings and told each other personal things. I trusted you and you trusted me. And after I meet you I think that I started to really like you and I mean REALLY like you. That was with out knowing that you're Cinderella. As bad as it sounds, I couldn't figure out if I liked you or Cinderella more. But the amazing thing about this situation is that you're both girls that I... that I Love. That's right, I Love You Alice Cullen! I don't want, what Maria did, to ruin what's between us so far. I hated what she did at the pep-rally expecially that it was in front of everyone, but I want there to be something more... just please talk to me. I need to know what you're feeling and thinking right now. I want to help you and be there for you, let me in. I Love you._

_Love, Jasper Whictlock_

Jasper read over the email a couple more times. When he finally thought that it was good enough he was ready to send it, but he just couldn't bring himself to click the send button. Jasper sighed, disapointed and sadly clicked on the top and highlighted it all and hit the backspace button. He erased the email that admitted his love for Alice and that explained how he felt. Well it explained how he felt in the best that you could get in words because his feelings and emotions were a bit-

"Hey Jasper, let's go throw some footballs." Dave said opening his door then walking away. Jaspe sighed then followed his dad to their backyard.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"I HATE MARIA!" Bella yelled to Edward.

Edward rubbed her back, a new gesture he was trying to calm her. "I know you do Bells, but you at least gave her a black eye. Doesn't that make you feel any better?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I can't wait for school tomorrow to see if she got any bruises on her _Not_ so pretty pretty perfect face." Bella said giggling. Edward rolled his eyes and kissed her on her temple.

"Yeah, I just hope Ali will be alright. I definately can understand if she didn't want to face the school." Edward said imagining himself in her shoes.

"Yeah, me too."

---------------------------------------------------------------

After Alice had left, she was gone for about two hours. Her mom heard her come in and go up to her room and she had been up ever since. Esme finally decided to go up and talk to her. Her mom knocked on the door then came in to see her daughter sobbing on the bed, which broke her hear to see her that way.

Esme walked up to Alice and sat down on the bed next to her. She lifted Alice's head and sat it on her lap and started to stroke her short black hair. "Honey, what's wrong?" Esme asked softly.

"Today w-was the worst d-day ever!" Alice said looking up at her mom with a tear streaked face and blood shot eyes. She felt like shit, 1) she had a, more then crappy day 2) her head was throbbing from the massive headache she was getting from crying so much 3) her eyes burned from, again, crying so much and 4) she had to face the whole school tommorow and worse - 'the whole school' included Maria and Jasper Whitlock.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry... I wish I could make it better for you, but I can't." Esme said sadly. Alice sniffled, trying to calm herself.

"I know, but even if you tried you wouldn't be able to erase or make better of what happened." Alice said sitting up and whipping her eyes. She wasn't crying nearly as hard as she was before, but there were tears that still slowly rolled down her flushed cheeks.

Esme gave her a sad smile. She stood and kissed Alice on the forehead, "I've got to start supper." Then walked out the door and shut it behind her leaving Alice to sit in the silence by herself.

Alice just sat there and starred into space.

A ping noise pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked around trying to figure out what it was then heard it again. This time she noticed it was coming from the window. Alice got up and walked over to her window. Another stone hit her window as she looked out. Her breath caught when she looked out the window. Down there standing was Jasper. He motioned for her to open her door. Alice opened it and stepped onto the balcony.

"What do you want Jasper?" Alice yelled so he could hear her.

"I want to talk." He yelled back.

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"What?" Jasper asked. He couldn't hear her. Alice sighed, annoyed and put her finger up to tell him to hold on, then shut the window. She went downstairs and walked towards the front door.

"Ali honey, where are you going?" Her mom asked stepping out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to step outside for a few minutes." Alice said walking outside and shutting the door behind her. She walked to the side of the house where Jasper was. He trying to figure out where she went.

"Jasper what are you doing here?" Alice asked causing him to jump because he didn't hear her come up behind him. Thunder rumbled in the sky and gray clouds were moving in fast.

"I wanted to talk to you and check to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine." Alice said bluntly.

Jasper studied her face and noticed her bloodshot eyes and that her make up was messed up. "You don't look like you're fine."

"Well I am. Jasper, what do you want?" She asked as lightening cut through the sky.

"I just want to talk to you." Jasper said locking eyes with her ocean blue eyes that he adored so much.

Alice looked away. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

Jasper sighed. "Ali, please?" Alice stayed quiet, so Jasper went on. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it!"

"Alice, just tell me why." Jasper pressed.

"Jasper... before we started to spend time togther, would you have wanted me to be your Cinderella? No." Alice answered for him. "I'm not good enough for you. Maria's right, she's better then me and you deserve somone like..." Tears started to fill her eyes. "Like h-her."

Jasper gave her a hurt look. "Alice that's not true." A crack of thunder roared through the sky as it started to rain pretty hard.

"Jasper, don't... just go...please." She whispered the last part. Jasper looked at her and could tell she was crying, even with the rain falling on her face. He knew she wanted him to go, but he didn't want to. She was hurting and he wanted to be there for her, but Alice made it clear that she didn't want to see him right now. He would give it another try at school tomorrow.

Jasper turned around and walked to his car which was parked on the side of the road. Alice walked behind him and stopped in the font yard and watched him get in. Jasper looked at her one last time before starting the car and driving off. Alice stood there in the rain by herself as she watched Jasper's car dissapear into the distance.

She was so mad at herself for not talking to Jasper and telling him how she felt and that she loved him. She wanted to tell him so bad, but there was a part of her that was scared and did believe that Maria was better then her. Maria deserved Jasper more than her. That part of her also didn't want to let Jasper in whether she liked him or not.

Alice's mom stepped outside. "Alice please come inside, you're going to catch a cold." Alice stood there for a few more minutes before she slowly turned on her heel and walked inside the house. It was offical, today had been nothing, but a bad day and Alice didn't expect tomorrow to be full of gummy bears and sugary lolly pops either.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**yum! i luv gummy bears :) ha ha **

**so what'd you think???**

**yeah, they don't kiss in this one :( but they will! trust me :) hopefully in the next one*hint, hint***

**GUESS WHAT?! i just finished the next one and i'm so excited to get it up!!!! so if i get enough reviews i can have it up :) yay**


	11. You Belong With Me

**HMMMMMM they're like two or three more chapters! :'( awww**

**hmmmmm anyways ha i forgot there really wasn't a last name for Maria in the book, right? if there was then i was blind and didn't see it so i will make up one! umm Maria......Adrian!!! psh it works**

**i dont own anything sadly *sniff**sniff***

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_"But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me."_

_-You belong with me by Taylor Swift_

Alice stirred at the sound of her mom coming into her room. Esme came in, with Emmett following, and sat on her bed then put her hand on Alice's forehead to check for a fever. Alice opened her eyes and looked up at her mom.

"Good morning, baby."

Alice barely managed a smile. "Morning."

"Are you going to stay home today?" Esme asked brushing the loose hairs out of her daughters face.

"No, I can go to school today."

"Are you sure, Ali?" Emmett asked, laying on her bed.

Alice was a bit hesitant, but she knew her mind was already made up. "Yeah, besides I _need_ to go."

"Okay, if you say so, but I totally understand if you don't want to go." Esme said trying to persuade Alice to stay. She was a bit worried for her daughter after what happened yesterday. Alice didn't say anything, she just stared at her mom with an I'm-going look.

"Alright," Esme said getting her point. "I'll be downstairs cooking breakfast. You two come down when you're done."

"Okay." Alice said watching her mom and Emmett walk out of the room and shut the door behind her. Alice laid in that same spot for a few more minutes before she reached over and turned off her alarm clock before it went off.

She sat up and didn't move for a few seconds, but then got up and got out some clean clothes the headed to the shower. After she took a shower and got dressed, she blow dried her hair, she stood in front of her mirror and looked at her self. Alice looked at her short black hair that barely touched her shoulders. She decided to just leave it like that, she didn't feel like getting all dressed up and pretty today... not that she really ever thought of herself as pretty.

Alice felt sick to her stomach. She didn't want to go to school. She was afraid that she would run into Jasper or Maria... she knew it would happen though. Alice took one last look at herself before grabbing her book bag and phone, then she headed down stairs.

------------------------------------------

Alice drove up to the school and parked in an open spot, then turned off the engine. Emmett pulled in next to her then got into her car. She sat there in silence. All she could hear was the rain pounding on the glass. Bella came up to the car and knocked on the window then got in the back seat.

"Hey, Pixie." Bella said using her nickname they've had since first grade.

Alice gave her a weak smile, "Hey JellyBelly."

"So, how does my best friend feel today?" Bella asked

"Like shit." Alice said rubbing her head.

Bella sighed and thought of something to cheer her friend up. "Oh, I have good news... well, it's more funny."

"What?"

Bella started giggling before she even spoke. "I herd that Maria has a black eye, a bruised nose, and a claw mark on the side of her face." Bella started to laugh.

"Oh my god, Bells. Did she do anything to you?" Alice asked, concerned for her friend.

"She left a few red marks, but they were gone by this morning." Bella said, shrugging.

"We also have bad news." Emmett said slowly. Alice looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Bella has to leave during second period for a doctors appointment and I have to leave at the end of third period because our whacked mom scheduled me an appointment with a psychiatrist. I have no idea why she would do that, I mean there's nothing wrong with me."

"Psh, I could name a few things." Bella muttered.

Emmett glared at her. "As I was saying, we won't be back until 7th period."

"Why would you even bother coming back, if you are coming back during the last class of the day?" Alice asked not seeing the point.

Emmett sat there a few minutes and thought about it. "I don't know, but we are. So, you'll have to get through the school day pretty much by yourself."

Alice sighed. "Great." She set her head on the wheel and closed her eyes.

"We better start heading up to the school." Bella commented.

"I don't want to see Maria or Jasper." Alice complained thinking about her problem again.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you are going to run into the them at least once, especially when your runaway space is the size of a high school." Bella said putting up her hood so her hair wouldn't get wet when she got out.

"But-"

"Come on, the bell is going to ring soon." Bella said opening the door.

Alice got out of her car and put her hood up to protect her hair. She walked with her friends into the school. As the three walked through the main doors, people starred at them and started whispering. The three new it was about Alice being Cinderella.

"What are you starring at retard?!" Bella yelled to a nerdy looking kid who was starring at them.

"Hey Cinderella, where's your Prince Charming?" Someone yelled. Alice just ignored them and continued to her locker. Bella and Emmett went in different directions to get to their lockers.

Alice put in her combination and got out the books that she would need for her first and second classes. Jasper spotted her and came up and stood quietly behind her. When Alice was done she turned around to walk, but ran into Troy. "Oh my god, Jasper! You scared me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

SAlice rolled her eyes and got a tighter grip on her books that she almost dropped a few seconds ago. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk." Jasper said innocently.

"I don't want to talk right now Jasper." Alice said trying to get around him, but he blocked her.

"Come on, just give me a chance."

"What do you want to talk about Jasper? How Maria _humiliated_ me in front of almost the entire school, or how people are making fun of me because I'm Cinderella and even though your Prince Charming, it's not okay to say anything to you because you're _Jasper Whitlock, _or how Maria is going to find a way to get back at me for what Bella did? Gee, as good as those three topics sound right now, I can't stay and chat or I'll be late for class." Alice said walking around him.

A sad/disapointed/& angry expression took over Jasper's face as he slowly turned on his heel and watched her disappear down the hall. Once she was gone, he ran to homeroom so that he wouldn't be late.

-------------------------------------------------

Alice suffered through the first part of the day with trying to avoid Jasper and Maria, which didn't really work out too good. Alice ran into Maria in between second and third period. Maria yelled at her about what Bella did to her _precious_ face and how much of a bitch she was and blah blah blah.

Bella has been gone for awhile now and Emmett just left. Alice walked to her locker by herself and put her books away and headed to the lunch room. She knew she was going to have to sit by herself since Bella and Edward weren't there and there was No Way she was going to sit at Jasper's table. Alice pushed the thoughts out of her head and went through a lunch line and got her food. She took her tray and walk through the tables looking for an empty one.

After a few minutes of searching, Alice found one that nobody was sitting at. She sat her tray down and looked at the food on it, she wasn't even really hungry. She felt sick to her stomach more then anything. Alice could hear people from near by tables whispering and she could feel everyone's eyes on her. She felt uncomfortable. She also felt like she was going to cry.

Maria walked by. "Hey _Cinderella_, why don't you come sit with us and _my _Prince Charming." Maria laughed as she continued to walk past.

The tears that were threatening to spill, started to fall as Alice stood up and ran out of the comons. Maria was proud of herself, knowing that she was the reason that made Alice cry. Rosalie gave her a disgusted look.

Alice ran out of the double door that lead out of the comons and ran into Jasper. Before she could get away, Jasper grabbed her arm. "Alice, what happened?" Jasper asked as his voice was covered in concern and worry.

"Jasper, please leave me alone, just... please." She said tears streaking her face as she got out of his grasp and ran down the hall.

"Alice!" Jasper yelled after her, but she kept running.

Jasper was about to go after her, but got knocked down by the doors when Rosalie opened them. "Oh my god Jasper, I'm sorry." She said helping him up.

"It's fine Rose. What happened to Alice?" He asked, hoping she would know.

"Maria." Was all she said, as if it explained everything and the sad thing is... is that it did.

"Damn it, does she never know when to stop?" He asked angrily, referring to Maria. Rosalie shrugged helplessly.

"I've got to talk to Alice." Jasper said, starting to walk away.

Rosalie pulled him back by the arm, "I don't think that's the best idea. Alice is really upset right now and you're a big part of the reason, let me talk to her. Besides, I have something I need to fix between us."

Jasper gave her an are-you-serious look. "Yeah, so do I."

"I know... just let me this time."

Jasper sighed. "Fine."

-------TxS-------TxS-------

Rosalie had looked through all the girls bathrooms down the main hall, but saw no sign of Alice. She then got the idea of looking in the music room and the auditorium since she was in there a lot, but again no Alice. Since the gym was right down the hall from the auditorium, Rosalie decided to look there to, just for the heck of it. She opened the doors and looked in and saw a girl sitting in the front row bleachers with her knees pulled up to her chest starring at the ground.

Rosalie stepped in and walked over to Alice and sat next to her. Alice didn't acknowledge her, she just kept starring at nothing. Rosalie didn't say anything either for awhile. "Why did you pick here?"

Alice scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and looked over at Rosalie.

"I mean, why did you pick the gym as your hide out spot?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't know, it's one of the farthest places from the lunch room, I guess. And nobody would look in here."

"Hm, I can understand that." Rosalie said nodding her head with a small smile, for encouragement.

They say in silence for a little bit longer until Alice spoke. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to check on you, you know, to see if you were okay."

"Why would you do that? I thought you hated me?" Alice said, keeping her eyes on the gym floor.

"Alice, I don't hate you." Rosalie said softly

Alice dropped her feet to the ground and faced Rosalie. "Then why did you go along with Maria yesterday?"

"I didn't want to, I swear, I just-It's complicated."

Alice's eyes started to tear up again. Rosalie leaned forward and pulled her into a hug. "Come here Ali, it'll be alright."

Alice hugged back, tight. "No it's not, everyone is against me because of Maria and... and I have no one." She said as the tears started to fall.

Rosalie hugged her even tighter for support. "What are you talking about, you have Emmett-who would kill anyone for you- and Bella-who loves you to death- and me and you have Edward and basically the whole football team because they think you're fun, cute, and perky and can you blame them? You're a girl with a great personality and that's hot."

Alice pulled away and laughed while wiping away her tears. "God, I feel like a little kid, sitting here crying on your shoulder."

Rosalie smiled. "Aw, your not like a little kid. Short yes, but not little" Rosalie smirked, but then got serious. "Ali, you have all those people, but you also have Jasper."

Alice stared at her. "I don't know Rose, he... I c-"

"No, listen to me. Alice, you have to give him a chance and just talk to him." Alice didn't say anything so Rosalie continued. "Alice, Jasper loves you, know matter h-"

"No he doesn't." Alice said shaking her head.

Rosalie sighed. '_He's gonna have to tell her himself, for her to believe it._' Rosalie looked over at the clock, "We only have five more minutes of lunch time left."

"We could leave the school and just eat during free period." Alice suggested, since that was the class that was next.

"Sounds good." Rosalie said standing up with Alice's arm linked in hers.

------------------------------------------

((Rewind!!! Rewind back to when Alice ran out with Rosalie looking for her))

Jasper watched Rosalie disappear down the hall. All of a sudden, anger washed over him. Maria hurt Alice again and he was tired of it. Jasper went into the lunch room and looked around and found Maria sitting at their usual table. He walked over to it and Maria noticed him coming. "Hey Jasper! Where have y-"

Jasper cut her off. "What the _hell _is the matter with you?!" He yelled attracting everyone's attention.

Maria stood up shocked "Excuse me!"

"Why won't you leave Alice alone?! She didn't do a thing to you!"

"Yes she did."

"Oh really, and what's that!"

"She took you from me!" Maria yelled

"No she didn't because you never had me!" Jasper yelled trying to get it through her head.

"I did too!"

Jasper put his hands up. "Whatever Maria, think what you want."

"Fine."

"Stay away from her... and me." Jasper said in a stern then walked away. Maria stood there stunned. The whole lunch room was silent. i.

Maria screamed. She picked up her tray and threw it on the ground at the same time the principal-Mr....Marcus!- came into the lunch room.

"Ms. Adrian! What is your problem, young lady?! You will not ruin school property! 2 hour detention with me tomorrow 3:00 p.m."

"Tomorrows Saturday!" she screeched

"I don't care, be there or your time will double." He said walking towards the door, "Oh, and you better have that cleaned up by the end of this lunch period." Mr. Marcus said walking out the door.

Maria screamed once again and stomped her foot down to show her anger, but slipped on her food that she had thrown on the floor and fell in it. Everybody started laughing and took out their camera phones and took pictures of her whallering around on the floor in the mess of her own lunch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice felt much better after talking more with Rosalie when they went out to lunch. When the two had come back, everyone was talking about what happened in the lunch room with Maria. One guy Rosalie knew from her Math class showed them the pictures he had taken.

Alice made it okay through the rest of the day, Emmett came back, but Bella never did. After the 2:35 bell rang, Alice went to her locker and put her things in there and grabbed her book bag. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around and smiled. "Hey, Em."

"Hey Ali, I guess Bells dad saw the same point as you, 'what's the point of coming back at the very end of the day?'"

"I told you."

"Yeah, so I heard that you and Rosalie are friends again."

"She tell you?" Alice asked, shutting her locker.

"Yeah, she told me everything that happened, even the Maria-and-cafeteria- thing, which is really funny. Bella is going to be so mad when she finds out that she missed it." Emmett said laughing.

"Whats happening tonight?" Alice asked.

Emmett looked at her, thinking she would of known. "Tonight's the night of the big game remember? I have to be there at 4:30. You should come...unless-"

"No no, it's fine, I'll go to the game with you." Alice said, cutting him off.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Come on get in!." Alice said then looked up since she felt a rain drop hit her. It started to rain again. The two rushed into her car trying to stay dry as possible.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice changed her outfit when she got home. She put on a white design Hollister short sleeve shirt and a pair of purple skinny jeans with a white American Eagle hoodie. She just left her hair down, as it had been the day before. She took her cell phone out of her back pack and put it in her jeans.

"I'll be back later, mom." Alice said opening the front door.

"Okay have fun." Esme said sticking her head out of the kitchen, "Are you going home with Emmett?."

"yeah, bye." Alice said shutting the door. She walked down the front walk and got into Bella's car. "Hey Bells."

"Hey Ali," Bella said smiling at her before she put the car in drive. "Are you sure you want to go to the game?

"Yeah, I can handle it."

"I know, but I'm just making sure." Bella said looking at her then turning her attention back to the road.

-------------

"Come on Jasper!" Coach Whitlock yelled at his son. The Spartans had been practicing their throws and Jasper has only made a couple good throws. They had been practicing for 45 minutes. The game starts in ten minutes and he wasn't doing any better. Coach Whitlock was about to pull his hair out seeing Jasper do so badly.

The bleachers were starting to fill up with people and the team slowly started to file into the locker room. Alice and Bella walked into the field and went up to get some seats. Jasper noticed them and watched Alice go up the steps. He blocked everything out and just focused on her. "Jasper! Heads up!" Tyler yelled, throwing the ball at him.

Jasper didn't pay attention and the ball hit him square on the side of his head and knocked him over. The crowd gasped and Alice turned around to see what happened. She saw Jasper laying on the ground and the team running over to him.

"Dude, are you alright?" Edward asked helping him up.

Jasper stood up and shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Dude, I'm so sorry." Tyler said running up to them.

"Hey, it's fine, Tyler." Jasper said putting his arm around him and walking towards the locker room. He looked back at Alice one last time and locked eyes with her. They held the gaze for a few seconds, but she looked away and starred at the other team, not being able to look into his eyes.

After all the boys were in the locker room, Coach Whitlock stood in front of them. "Okay boys, you were looking pretty good, but Jasper whatever is on your mind you're going to have to put it aside because it is effecting you completely." Jasper didn't say anything. "Get into the game, forget about the girl for now."

Jasper opened his mouth to protest, but Dave interrupted him and started lecturing the team about how this was the big championship game and doing chants. Jasper didn't really listen though, his mind wondered back to Alice. He couldn't stop thinking about her, he had to talk to her... soon.

"Jasper... Jasper!" Jasper jumped. "Jasper come on, man, we're starting." Edward said waving him over.

-------------

There was two minutes left and the score was 36 to 21, visitors in the lead. Jasper had made one touchdown, but most of them were made by Edward or Emmett. He couldn't take his mind off of Alice. He kept looking up at her, but she would look away to avoid eye contact. The clock was ticking and seconds were passing by. The tension was growing in the bleachers

People started to cheer Jasper's name, wanting him to score and win the game. Alice watch everyone stand and yell his name. It made her feel weird inside. She couldn't explain it, but she couldn't take it either. She looked at Bella "Bells, I thought I could handle this, but I can't... I think I'm gonna go."

Bella nodded her head. "Okay." She said giving her a quick hug. Alice gave her a small smile before making her way down the bleachers.

Jasper stopped running to the end of the field and noticed Alice leaving. He debated in his head to let her go for now or quit the game, but he knew how important this was to his team and dad... but he couldn't let Alice go. He threw the ball to Edward before the other team could tackle him. But they ended up tackling Edward. Jasper ran off the field. Dave called time out so the officials stopped the clock. Dace grabbed Jasper. "What are you doing?"

"I quit dad. I'm done with football!"

"What! Are you crazy? This has been your dream forever."

Jasper shook his head, "No dad, it's been yours." He ran over to Emmett who was sitting out and pulled them up, "It's your game now."

Emmett nodded and looked at Dave. He nodded and signaled for him to go out there. Emmett ran out on the field and got in position. He had 58 seconds to win the game.

Jasper ran up the steps and met Alice halfway up. She looked stunned to see him in front of her. "J-Jasper... what are you doing?"

"Rosalie told me that you thought you didn't have me." Alice looked down trying to avoid eye contact. Jasper lifted her head up, "You have me, you always had me." Alice smiled. She forgot about everything, trying to avoid him, everyone that was around them, that she didn't think she was good enough for him, all of it was gone, her head was clear. It was just her and Jasper.

He cupped her face with one hand and pulled her closer with the other. Their faces were so close, their breath mixed when they would breath out. Jasper leaned forward just a little and whispered, "I love you, Ali."

Alice's breath caught, she smiled at him. "I love you, too."

Jasper smiled even bigger after hearing her words and pulled her even closer to him and captured her lips with his. Alice's arms snaked around his neck. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to his body as possible. Jasper kissed her hard. They both could tell that both of them had been waiting and longing for this kiss. Jasper slid his tongue across Alice's bottom lip, wanting so badly to enter. Alice smirked through the kiss and opened her mouth for him to enter.

The time was passing fast and four seconds were left on the clock. Emmett ran to the end of the field. Edward had the ball and was looking for someone to pass to. He threw the ball to Emmett. It was soaring over everyone's heads. Emmett jumped up and caught the ball just in time. Everyone jumped up from their seats and cheered loudly.

Maria didn't even pay attention. She stood down on the field with her mouth hanging open, not believing what she was seeing while watching Jasper and Alice up on the bleachers. Rosalie walked up behind her "They look really cute together, don't they?"

Maria turned around and gave her a deadly glare.

"I'm tired of you bitching around all the time. I don't even know how we are friends! Go find your own friends that will put up with your shit." Rosalie smirked and walked away.

Once Emmett was free from the fans he walked over to Rosalie. "Hey, i have to tell you something" He said nervously.

"Me too" Rosalie smiled "i really like you!" she blurted out.

"I like you too, obviously." He said, their heads getting closer.

Jasper looked into Alice's eyes. "Guess what"

Alice smiled. "What?"

"Rosalie and Emmett are in the middle of the field making out."

"Nuh uh." Alice said turning around to see for herself. "Aw, there so cute." Alice said putting her head on Jasper's shoulder. "Ew. That's gross at the same time." Jasper smiled at her and held her close to him. Bella watched from a distance. She was happy Alice finally got a happy ending.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**EEP! they finally kissed!!! i had a lot of fun writing that chapter! :)**

**I think there will be um one more chapter and then an epilogue!!**

**OH MY GOSH!!! so i thought of this really cool thing i could do!!! ok so its gonna be all these songs and it will be in story form explaning it, does that make sense? but it will just be a bunch of songs...:)**


	12. IMPORTANT! :

**OH MY GOSH!!!! when i saw i had 75 reviews i freaked out, that's the highest i've ever had!!!! and it's all thanks to you guys!!!! thank you so much! i've said this a million times and i'm gonna keep saying it! you guys are the best!!!!!! i'll thank everyone later in another note thingy :) and sorry if i haven't thanked you guys yet i've been busy working on new storie(s).**

**i just have to ask you guys something. do you want a couple more chapters then an epilogue or just an epilogue??? it's up to you guys cuz i really don't care :)**

**Peace&Love **

**Lily :D**


	13. Heels Over Head

**Hey guys!!!! Thanks for all the reviews :) Freakin 81!!!!!!! it makes me happy lol. sorry if this thing is messed up my computer is being retarded. **

**I dont own anything :(**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_"I've got your hair in my pillow and your smell in my sheets_

_And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet_

_Is it all you thought it'd be?_

_You mean everything to me"_

_-Heels over head_

Alice has been talking on the phone with Bella for and hour and 45 minutes. They're were talking about the football game and what they were doing this week.

Knock. Knock. Alice stood up with her cell phone still at her ear. She opened the door and saw Jasper starring back at her with a cheesy smile. "Uh Bells, I gotta go."

"Why?" Bella asked, checking her email.

"Someone's here." She said moving to the side to let Jasper in, then shut the door.

Bella gasped. "Is it Jasper?"

"Bella!" Alice whispered/yelled into the phone.

"It is!"

"Bye Bells" Alice said hanging up on her friend as she snapped her phone shut. She then directed her attention over to Jasper. "Hey."

"Hey." He replied back while gesturing for her to come to him.

Alice walked over to Jasper who was standing in the middle of her room. Jasper gave her a big smile which she gladly returned. He leaned down and captured her lips with his while snaking his arms around her slim waist. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss. After a few minutes they pulled away, but kept their hands in place. "Your mom and dad are really nice."

"Yeah?" Alice asked quietly.

Jasper chuckled. "Yeah."

Alice slid her hands from his neck down his shoulders and arms to his hands and pulled him towards her bed. She sat down and leaned against the back board. Jasper sat right next her and did the same. "I'm surprised that they didn't scare you away."

"Nah, you're mom's sweet. Now I know where you get it from."

Alice laughed. "Flattery will get you no where"

"That's 'what you think" Jasper said putting his arm around her to pull her body closer to his.

Alice smiled. "My bad." She said putting her hand on her chest. Jasper smiled and kissed her temple. They sat in silence for a little while just enjoying each others company, until Alice decided to voice her thoughts.

"So, how mad was your dad about you quitting the game?"

Jasper grimaced. "Lets just put it this way, he wasn't proud of my decision, but he respects it… I guess."

"Hmm, so now that football is over, what are you going to do now?"

Jasper shrugged. "I don't know."

"I have an idea…"

"Oh yeah, and what might that be?" Jasper asked looking down at her with curiosity.

"Go to the U of U with me."

"I don't know Ali." Jasper said unsure

"Oh come on Jazz, please. Take a chance with me." Alice begged, giving him her best puppy face.

Jasper laughed while shaking his head. "Fine."

Alice shot him a big smiled and clapped her hands.

Jasper smiled while rolling his eyes, but then his expression changed. "Oh, I almost forgot." He said sticking his hand in his pocket and pulling out something.

Alice watched him curiously. "What?" Jasper didn't reply. He just dangled a bracelet in front of her.

Alice's face lit up. "My bracelet. It came off at the dance and you found it."

Jasper smiled nodding his head while dropping the bracelet into her hand. "It shows how great of a Prince Charming I am"

Alice made a small smile and looked up at him. "Jasper, you didn't have to do that." She said quietly, while setting it on her side stand.

"I know, but I wanted to." He said, just as quiet, sliding down even further so that he was lying down completely, bringing her down with him. Alice nuzzled her head in his chest and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Jazzy." she whispered.

Jasper smiled at his new nickname. He hugged her close to him. "You're welcome Ali."

---------------------------------------------------------

**Later That Night - Emmett's Room - 11:07 p.m.**

"…and then we fell asleep together."

"Aww, that is so cute! Your life seriously is like a fairy tale." Bella said dreamily. Alice didn't reply to that. Edward and Bella were sitting on Emmett's sofa while Emmett and Alice were laying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

Emmett noticed her and seeing her happy made him feel happy too. Alice was his little sister and he just wanted to see her happy. "Hey Alice, you sound happy." he paused "but if he does anything to you, I will hurt him"

"I want us to do something like that." Bella said to Edward

"What are you talking about Bells? You fall asleep on my bed all the time. Even Alice did that one night"

Bella rolled her eyes. "That doesn't count, Edward."

"Then what do you want me to do, pretend I don't know you and start IM'n you over the internet?"

"Edward, you are so-so…" Bella tried to think of a word.

"So what?"

"I… I don't know." Bella sighed, disappointed that she couldn't think of a word.

Edward smirked. Alice sighed and looked up at the ceiling again. Her phone started to vibrate, she pulled it out of her back pocket and it read:_ 1 new message._

"Hey I'm gonna go into the guest room next door." Alice said to them.

"Okay"

Alice walked out of the room while reading her text message.

**Soldierboy4: Hey beautiful**

**Shopaholic93: Hey suck up**

**Soldierboy4: That's not nice.**

**Shopaholic93: I know, I'm srry.**

**Soldierboy4: I miss U already.**

**Shopaholic93: me2**

**Soldierboy4: Tomorrow's Saturday, come with me, Em and Rose 2 the movies**

**Shopaholic93: okay!**

**Soldierboy4: Good, so it's a date?**

**Shopaholic93: It's a date.**

**Soldierboy4: Where are you?**

**Shopaholic93: Em's room w/ Ed&Bells**

**Solierboy4: What are they do n?**

**Shopaholic93: Em=talkin 2 Rose Ed&Bells=argueing**

**Soldierboy4: ha ha so**** I assume theyre staying the night since it's soon going 2 be 11:30 p.m.**

**Shopaholic93: IDK, probably.**

**Soldierboy4: How 'bout I come get u and we watch movies my house?**

**Shopaholic93: really?**

**Soldierboy4: Yeah, my parents r out & won't be back 'till tom. night.**

Alice bit her lip, unsure what to do. But she really wanted to see Jasper.

**Shopaholic93: OK!**

**Soldierboy4: Get ready, I'll be there in 5. Bye.**

**Shopaholic93: cya soon**

Alice walked back into Emmett's room and saw Emmett packing things and Edward and Bella making out. "I see everything's fixed"

They both turned red and separated from each other. "Oh, don't stop on my account; I was just leaving." Alice said grabbing her bag off the floor.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked with a smirk, already guessing where she was going to go.

"Jasper picking me up in a few minutes and we're going to watch movies at his house."

"Sure" Edward said with a smirk. Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"So, are you going to stay the night there?" Emmett asked

Alice shrugged. "Probably, I mean it'll be too late to go home."

"True. But don't do anything i wouldnt" Emmett added

"If mom or dad calls, tell them i'm at Bella's and i'll call them later" Alice told her brother.

"Got'ch ya."

Ding. Dong.

"He's here."

Alice opened the door and walked into the hallway; Bella stepped outside the bedroom door ­and called down to her. "Don't forget protection when you decide to do something dirty!"

"Bella!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help here."

"Oh yeah, I can tell you're doing a hell of a job; keep it up Swan!" Alice said sarcastically. Bella put her thumbs up and laughed. "See ya tomorrow pixie."

Alice laughed too. "Bye JellyBelly."

She walked down stairs and went to the front door. "Hey." She greeted as she opened it and stepped outside.

"Hey." He said putting his arm around her and walked her to his truck.

Jasper took her to the passenger side, "You look good." He said gesturing to her very fitting halter top and her low hip huggers.

Alice smiled. "Wait 'till you see me in my shortshorts." She said raising her bag, indicating it was in there for tomorrow.

"I don't think I can wait." He whispered teasingly in her ear then gave her a kiss. It was supposed to be an innocent quick kiss, but the kiss got knocked up to the next level. Alice dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around his neck and Jasper pushed her against the side of his truck so that their bodies could be closer.

A group of young teenage boys drove passed honking and they all whistled and howled. One yelled, "You show her, man!"

The two pulled away and watched the retreating car go down the road. Jasper looked down at Alice whose cheeks were a light shade of pink, which made him laugh. He opened the door for her and let her get in then he went to the other side and got in the driver's seat.

"So, we're going to watch movies and then what?" Alice asked as they pulled out of the driveway

Jasper shrugged. "I don't know we could just hang out for a little bit afterwards or go to sleep, who knows… anything could happen."

Alice looked at him and nodded slowly. "Anything could happen…" she repeated.

The rest of the ride to his house was quiet. Not too long later, his truck pulled into the driveway and then was turned off. Jasper got out and went to Alice's side and opened the door for her.

"Thanks." She said stepping out.

Jasper smiled and put his arm around her. They walked up top his house. Jasper took out his key and unlocked the door and they went in. Alice looked around from what she could see. "Pretty…" She stated simply.

Jasper laughed. "Yeah, but it's not as big as yours." Alice just smiled and shook her head. "So you've never been her before have you?" He asked taking her bag and coat from her so she wouldn't have to hold it.

Alice shook her head. "Nope."

"Well then I guess this means is time for the grand tour." He said holding out his arm. Alice giggled as she linked her arm with his and the grand tour started. After about ten minutes of the grand tour, Jasper finally made it upstairs and showed her all the rooms up in that area.

"And last, but not least… my room" he said as he opened the door and guided her in.

"It's nice… and pretty clean for a boy that plays football."

Jasper shrugged. "Nah, my mom makes me keep it clean."

"Huh, so what do you wanna watch?" She asked walking over to his bed and flopping down on it.

Jasper sat her things down nicely by the door then came over and stood in front of her. "It's your pick."

"Hmm… He's Just Not That Into You."

"I take that back, I'll choose one."

"Hey! What, you don't like my choice in movies?" Alice asked with a smile.

"I'm you have a great choice of movies, just not when they're chick flicks."

"He's Just Not That Into You is not a chick flick."

Jasper gave her a look. "Okay, maybe it is, but you love and want me happy right?"

"Yes."

"Well watching that movie will make me happy." She said with a big smile while trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, but can't this make you happy too?" Jasper asked leaning down and giving her a soft kiss. He pulled away and looked in her eyes. She tipped her head to the side and smiled as she ­bit her bottom lip.

"I think I can live without the movie." She mumbled before Jasper pressed his lips against hers again. Jasper gently pushed her back on the bed and climbed on top of her small body while he kissed her hard and full of passion.

Like they said, anything can happen and maybe it will just happen… or not. It's up to you.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**So what'd you think???? There's one more chapter than the epilogue, i think.....**

**Ok on the Epilogue at the very bottom it will have everybody's name that i want to thank! so be sure to comment then i can put your name :)**


	14. Happily Ever After

**MY COMPUTER IS BEING FREAKIN RETARDED!!!!!!!!!! IT KEEPS DOING THIS!!!!!! aren't i just one big ray of sunshine? :) ha anyways thanks for all the reviews!!!! last chapter than epilogue :'( and then i have buches of short stories told by songs-i dont know how many- and then after that i'll probably be done on fanfic for awhile....**

**EW EW EW I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!!!! you know how people write people doing chodsefds? ha well yeah ew what if that happened while they were writing it! i'm so grossed out write now...some of you probably don't care, but it just came to mind and it won't leave and now i'm pissed. i really didn't want to think of that :O gross**

**I dont own anything....**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

A few hours had passed and they never really got around to watching 'He's Just Not That Into you'. The couple laid motionlessly in Jasper's bed cuddled close together. Jasper listened to Alice's soft even breathing as they laid in silence. Jasper softly stroked her short spikey(spell wrong? i think) that is now flat.

"You know what…" Jasper asked lazily.

"What?"

"You make the perfect Cinderella."

Alice looked up at him and smiled. "And you make the perfect Prince Charming."

Jasper smiled and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "We would make _the_ perfect _Cinderella Story._" Jasper smiled.

"We should be put on Disney." Alice said jokingly.

Jasper laughed. "Yea well, after what we just did… I don't think we would be allowed on Disney." Alice laughed too, but then her laughter turned into a long yawn.

Jasper held her body tighter to him and rubbed his hand up and down her arm. "You're tired… go to sleep Ali."

Alice looked at him sleepily. "I'm not tired."

Jasper gave her a soft smile. "Yes you are; it's like 2 in the morning."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Alright," she yawned again. "…alright."

-------------------------------

The next morning Alice woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing; 'JellyBelly' was flashing across the screen. Alice flipped open her phone. "What Bells?" She asked sleepily.

"Hey, Em said your mom called like 5 minutes ago, she wants you home by 5pm, she said you two have some shopping thing later. So just keep that in mind."

Alice sat up, careful not to wake up Jasper. "Oh, I forgot about that. Thank you for reminding me."

"Yup, that's what I'm here for." Alice giggled softly. "So…" Bella pressed, "Did anything _exciting_ happen?"

"Oh god…"

"What, I wanna know!"

Alice laughed. "I'll tell you later."

Bella sighed, disappointedly. "Fine... I'll let you go back to sleep."

"Thank you… even though I probably won't now that you've woke me up."

"Oh yea, yea; then just _hang out_ a little longer with lover boy."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Bells."

Bella laughed. "Bye Ali!"

Alice flipped her phone shut then sat it on the night stand that sat next to Jasper's bed. She slid back under the covers and laid her back against Jasper. She just laid there and thought about things for a little while; then a strong pair of arms wrapped tightly around her small waist. Alice tensed up for a minute, but then immediately relaxed knowing it was Jasper.

"Good morning." He whispered in her ear then kissed the back and side of her neck softly and multiple times; which sent chills down her whole body.

Alice tried her best to speak without letting a moan slip out. "…Morning sleepy head." She managed. Jasper smiled against her soft skin. Once he finished Alice turned her body so that she was facing him. She ran her hand through his honey blond hair and ran it down the side of his cheek, down his neck, and then down his arm to his hand where he laced his fingers within hers'.

"Did you sleep well?" Jasper asked looking into her bright blue eyes.

Alice smiled. "Yes actually."

The two laid there in silence for a while, things running in and out of Alice's mind. "Hey Jazz…?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you… do you wonder about what people are going to say when we go back to school Monday?" Alice asked a little self-conscious.

Jasper sat up and looked down at her. "No, why would I?"

Alice shrugged and sat up too. "I don't know, I… I just wondered…"

Jasper gave her an understanding look, knowing what she felt and meant. He hugged her close to him and kissed the top of her head. "Everything will be okay; you're going to have nothing to worry about… I promise."

"…I know. I'm just worried about what people are going to say."

"I know you are and they are going to say nothing because it's none of their business and even if they do have an opinion, it won't matter what they think anyway."

She smiled up at him. "Thanks Jasper, I feel a little better about it… Oh, what time are the movies tonight?"

Jasper shrugged. "I don't know; it depends on when you and Rosalie want to go."

"Oh, well then could we go a little later because I have this thing with my mom at 5pm."

Jasper smirked. "Oh?... you've got a _thing_."

Alice laughed and hit him in the arm. You are so weird."

----------------------------------

The weekend passed. Alice and Jasper went to the movies with Emmett and Rosalie. They enjoyed themselves and had a good time. They even managed to run into maria, who gave dirty looks and glared at them the entire time. The four of them found it pretty funny actually. She sat two rows in front of them. Emmett took advantage of that and used that opportunity to throw popcorn at her through the entire movie. When the movie was over the manager made Maria sweep up the mess, since the popcorn was all around her, he assumed it was her who made the mess. Plus the manager didn't care whether it was her fault or not because she always had caused problems for them previous times she had went to the movies.

Monday came around and Alice saw that Jasper was right; there was nothing to worry about. The only person that didn't want them together was Maria… like that was something new. Everyone else liked them together and then there was some who didn't care who was with who, they just wanted to go to school get it over with and then go home

Bella made Alice spill about everything that happen the night that she stayed the night at Jasper's. Alice was just relieved that she got home and pulled it all off without her mom or dad finding out. Yes, she's 18 and a senior so you would figure her mom or dad wouldn't be that mad, but Alice still just wasn't sure what her dad would say or think. Alice was close and had a tight relationship with her mom and losing her virginity was one of the subjects she promised she would discuss with her. She would tell her mom sometime soon, just not right now; not right after everything happened.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**So what do you think????**

**I decided to get this one up right now so i didn't have to worry about it later :)**

**epilogue next :(**


	15. Epilogue

**AHHH THE EPILOGUE!!!!! I"M GONNA CRY :'( **

**i don't own anything!**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

_Congratulations, class of '09." Said the announcer as the group of, well over 250, High School student graduates threw their hats into the air. There was a mix of people screaming and cheering, yelling, hugging, crying, and kissing. Everyone was excited to start there lives and go to family businesses to start working, or to go off to a local college, or even quite a few students were going off to Universities hundreds to thousands of miles away. _

_Alice found Jasper in all of the commotion, since they were separated in the seating order because his last name started with 'W' and hers started with 'C'. She hugged him with a big smile on her face. "God, I cant believe we are officially graduated."_

"_I know." He said holding her tight, then finally letting go. She noticed Bella behind Jasper crying. Alice walked up to her._

"Bells_, what's wrong?"_

_Bella sniffled and started sobbing again, just like the many girls all around. Crying because them and their boyfriend were going to be separated or because they wouldn't be able to see their closest friends in forever, or because they had to move miles away from their family, or that they just weren't ready to leave high school… not just yet. "I'm not going to see you everyday."_

"_What are you talking about, the school you're going to is like 5 miles away from U of U." Alice said with confusion.(like i said couldnt think of college)_

_Bella continued to cry as she shook her head. "No…" was all she could get out._

_Alice's stomach dropped. She knew she had to deal with Emmett and Rosalie going to colleges far away and Edward, sure she thought he was cool and all, but it didn't completely break her heart to find out he wasn't going to a nearby school. Jasper, she already knew was coming with her and she planned on Kelsi coming to a nearby school and that's wht they were going to do, but she guessed the plans had changed. "No? no you're not coming to Utah?"_

_Bella shook her head and calmed herself before she continued. "I didn't tell you that I had also gotten into University of Alaska."_

"_Oh my god, you got in?!" Alice said excitedly._

"_Yeah… and you know how much I wanted to go there…"_

"_Yea, why didn't you tell me?!"_

"_Because, I didn't want you to be mad at me when I told you that I accepted." Bella said looking down. Jasper looked at the two girls and decided to speak for the first time. "I'm going to go look for Edward and Emmett, find me when your done." He said kissing her temple before walking away._

_Alice gave her a sad look. "Bells, there is no way I would ever be mad at you for going to a school you want so much to get into." Bella smiled at her. "I'm really happy for you."_

"_Thanks Ali, you're the best." She said pulling her friend into a hug. _

"_I'm just going to miss you."_

"_Me too, but we will get together on all vacation times and call all the time." Bella said as they pulled away._

"_Deal." Alice said giving her a teary smile._

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Alice jumped at the sound of her ring tone and was brought out of her thoughts. Alice looked through her purse and picked up her cell phone. "Hello."

"Hey Pixie, what's up?"

"Oh, hey JellyBelly; you finally called at the right time." Alice said teasingly.

"Hey," Bella protested. "That only happened once." She said referring to the time she called Alice's cell phone while she was in class and they were in the middle of taking an exam. Everyone looked at her and she, embarrassed, quickly turned off her phone off.

"Uh-huh."

"Oh hush women, so how's life at U of U?"

"Bella, you ask me that every time you call me…" Alice said walking out of the large building she had just had her previous class in and out into the outside campus.

"What?… I just want to know. I'm so happy for you, you got into your dream college and the best part is, is that your boyfriend goes to the same college, you get to see each other every day .

Alice smiled at that fact. "Yea, yea… so how's Edward?" Bella laughed automatically, "What?" Alice asked, questioning her outburst of laughter.

"Ohhh nothing… but he's doing really good."

Alice smiled. "That's good, I hate that I don't get to see you guys that much anymore." She said sadly.

"I know, but that's how it has to go for right now; soon we'll be graduated and we'll get jobs, and get married and live in huge houses across the street from each other." Bella said daydreaming.

"That's a nice picture you've painted there, for yourself Bella."

"I know."

Alice laughed lightly. "Well I have to go, but I'll talk to ya later, ok?"

"M'kay, buh-bye."

"Bye." Alice closed her phone as she saw Jasper walk up to her. Jasper smiled and gave her a quick kiss then took the few books she was carrying out of her hands to carry himself. "Jazz, you don't have to do that." She said gesturing to her books.

He smiled. "I know, but I want to."

They continued to walk towards her dorm building as she thought about her conversation she had just had with Bella. She was right, she was lucky to get into U of U. Plus she was lucky enough that Jasper had wanted to go to U of U and had also been accepted. She had remembered the day Jasper and her had found out that they had been accepted into the school. Alice had pretended that she was rejected and Jasper was automatically upset that she hadn't gotten in, but then she finally told him the truth; that she had been accepted, she laughed so hard.

A smile slowly spread across Alice's face through the memory. Jasper looked over at her and noticed it. He smiled too. "What?"

She looked at him and questioned the same, in a giggly voice, "What?"

"Why do you have a goofy smile across your face?" Jasper asked trying not to laugh.

Alice shrugged still smiling. "I don't know… I was just thinking about the day we got accepted into here."

"You mean the day you lied to me and made me feel bad that I had gotten accepted and you didn't?"

Alice laughed. "I was just joking… I'm here aren't I?"

"Mmm hmm." Jasper said as they continued to walk to her dorm building.

----------------------------------------

Rosalie smiled when she saw Alice's name flash up on her caller ID. "Hey girl."

"Hey Rose, how are you?" Alice asked waving 'hi' to her room mate, Nicole; who waved back happily, as her and Jasper walked into the small dorm.

"I'm doing good; I just got a letter from Emmett."

"A letter?" Alice and Jasper walked into her room and shut the door. Jasper took the bag of chips off her desk, sat in her computer chair, and started eating them.

"Yea, Chad got grounded from all calling sources and isn't allowed to IM anyone either or email, so this no calling or no contact thing is going to last a while so we have to resort to writing each other because I can't drive two states over to visit him everyday."

"How do you get grounded when you're in college? My parents are so weird. And that's true about the driving thing, gas prices are so high."

"Yea, and the grounding thing is a long story, lets just leave it at, that Emmett is an idiot."

"Totally understandable." Alice said smiling, "I hope you have fun with writing back and forth with your idiot boyfriend- Stop It!"

Rosalie made a confused face. "Stop what?"

Alice laughed. "No, I was talking to Jasper. He keeps throwing chips at me." 'Hi Rosie' Rosalie heard in the background knowing it was Jasper who said it, she just laughed. "Don't encourage him!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Rosalie said trying to keep herself from laughing at Alice's annoyance. "I got to go, my room mate's back and we're going to go out for lunch… you know to get to know each other."

"Rose, you've been in college and living with your room mate for, three and a half months. You haven't had any time during then to bond?"

"Nope…" Rosalie said

Alice shook her head, but smiled. "Okay, have fun. Bye."

"Thanks, bye."

"Finally." Jasper said as soon as she shut her phone.

She gave him a look as she gestured for him to come sit next to her on the bed. "Finally what?"

Jasper put the chips down and laid on the bed, half on top of her. "I can see you without that phone glued to your ear." He said kissing her softly.

Alice smiled once they pulled away. "I like talking to my friends."

Jasper didn't respond, he continued to kiss her, then pulled away. "Mhhmm, you taste like strawberries."

Alice giggled. "Yea, well you taste like sun chips. Not very appealing, mister."

"Well your gonna have to deal." He said capturing her lips once again.

"I'm not complaining." She replied breathlessly, between a quick break to catch their breath before continuing.

------------------------------------------------

"Hello." Alice said as she picked up her phone.

"Hey Shortie."

Alice smiled. "Hey Bells, what's up?"

"So much since I talked to you last week and it's like _big_!"

"Ok, spill."

"Okay, but first- how's life at U of U?"

"I'm gonna hang up on you."

Bella laughed. "I'm sorry, I was just messing with you."

"what's the big news?" Alice questioned.

"Oh, I cant tell you."

"What? Why cant you tell me?" Alice asked really wanting to know what it was she had to tell.

"Well, I mean I can tell you, but not now." Bella tried to explain.

Alice huffed. "And why not?"

"Because it's too big to tell you over the phone." Bella said more serious this time.

Alice sat up on her bed. "Bells, is everything okay?" she asked concerned.

"I just need you to come here real soon." Bella said quietly.

"W-when? Do you want me to come now? I can catch a plane or something." Alice said slightly falling into a panic mode, wondering what was wrong with her best friend.

"Um, could you come tomorrow there should be a plane that leaves from the Salt Lake airport in the morning."

"Of course, and tomorrows Friday, I have no classes on Friday.. Oh and I'll bring Jasper."

"Yea, I forgot to tell you to bring him."

"I will, well I'm going to go and pack since we'll probably just stay with you the entire weekend." Alice said standing up and putting her flip-flops on.

"That will be perfect; I'll email you the address of where you need to go once you get here."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Alice flipped her phone shut and put it in the back pocket of her shorts and walked out of her room. "Hey Nicole." she said waving at her room mate.

"Hey Alice, you leaving?" Nicole asked turning off the TV and opening her laptop.

"Yea, just for a little bit. I'll be back later, but I'm leaving for Alaska tomorrow morning and will be back Sunday night; just so you know."

Phoebe nodded. Alice gave her a smile then walked out of the room.

She made her way down the hall and waved at a few girls that she new and made friends with the walked out of the dorm building. Alice walked across campus to one of the boys dorm buildings. She went up to the third floor and knocked on the oak door that had gold numbers carved into it. A tall boy with black long shaggy hair and brown eyes opened the door. "Hey Jake."

"Hey Ali, you here for Jasper?"

"Yea, I know he's still in class, but can I wait in here with for him?"

Jacob opened the door wider and stepped to the side. "Yea, you know you're always welcome here."

Alice smiled. "Thanks."

She sat on the couch and looked at the TV and noticed some weird figures on the screen. "Umm are you playing a game?"

Jacob got two sodas out of the mini fridge and handed one to her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome and yes, I'm playing a game. You wanna play?"

Alice laughed like it was a joke. "What." He asked her.

"Jake, I have no idea how to plays these games. You guys could sit here and play them all day, but I don't even know how to make the 'thing' move." she said pointing at the bulgy character on the screen.

"I can teach you."

------------------------------------------------

Jasper opened the door and laughed at what he saw. Alice was holding the remote controller. Both her and Jacob moving their hands all over the place. She had a look on her face, but you couldn't really tell if she was trying to concentrate or if she was just annoyed. A loud exploding sound came from the TV and in big red letters 'Game Over' flashed up on the screen. Alice looked at Jacob. "What happened?"

"You died."

"How did _I die_?" She asked confused.

"Well for 1) I killed you and 2) your head is missing and so you think that would have something to do with it." Jacob said smiling.

Alice sat there and thought about it then scoffed and threw the controller to the ground and stood up. "Whatever, you are such a loser."

"Excuse me, you're the one who lost." Jacob said teasingly. "So technically you're the loser."

Alice mocked him and made a face. "That's not fair. I wanna have a shopping contest with you."

"Hey, you went for my weak point." Jacob said defensively.

"Video games is mine!"

Jasper decided he should cut in. "Okay you two, Jake you're good at games and Ali, you're amazing at shoppinh. Lets not kill each other."

"Why do I get a great and she gets an amazing?"

Jasper rolled his eyes and drug her to his room with him. "Next time Cullen." Jacob yelled.

"You got it Black."

Jasper pulled her in and shut the door. "Well, that was interesting." Jasper said dropping his bag by the door.

Alice laughed. "Yes, but anyways are you free this weekend?"

"What do you have in mind." Jasper asked standing in front of her.

"Well, Bells wants me to come see her, I think something might be wrong. So I'm going to go up there tomorrow and stay until Sunday."

Jasper raised his eyebrow. "Alaska?"

"Yea and she asked me to bring you too… would you come?" She asked hopeful.

Jasper smiled and brushed her grown out bangs behind her ear. "Of course I'll go with you. It'd be nice to see her and catch up a little."

A smile spread across her face. "Thanks Jazzy!" She stood up and hugged him.

"You're welcome."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god, I need to get off this plane." Alice said holding her head.

"Well then it's a good thing that we're landing." Jasper said rubbing her back.

"Yea."

--

The taxi pulled up in front of a huge hotel. "I thought we were meeting Bella." Jasper said stepping out of the car and helping the driver get their bags out of the trunk.

"We are, this was the address she gave me." She said rechecking the location.

Jasper grabbed his bag and Alice's. "Well lets go inside and see what they say."

"Do you need help?" Jasper shook his head so they went inside. Alice went up to the front desk, "Hello, may I help you?"

"Hi, is there someone staying here under the name Isabella Swan?"

The lady got on her computer and looked up the name. "May I ask what your name is?"

"Uhh, Alice, Alice Cullen." She said playing nervously with one of her rings on her finger.

"Yes, here is a room key for you. You're on the top floor. Eric will take your bags and take you up to your room."

Alice took the card not really understanding. "Thanks."

The two teens followed Eric to the elevator. Once on the top floor, they walked down the hall and Alice noticed someone who looked very familiar. She looked at the boy closer and then she knew it. "Edward!"

"Alice!" Edward said hugging her tight.

"Oh my god, I haven't seen you in months." Alice said happy to see one of her best friend.

Edward took an overall look at her once the pulled apart. "You look great."

"Thanks, you too."

"Hey Jasper." Edward said nodding to him.

Jasper smiled. "Hey, so what are we doing up here?"

Edward shrugged. "No one really knows. Bella was waiting for you two to come before she said anything."

Eric had already taken their bags to the room and they walked away. "Thank you." Alice called after him.

"Come on you two." Edward said leading them in a room.

"Oh wow, this place is huge."

"It looks like a mini house." Alice said looking around.

"Cookies!! They have cookies, I love cookies so much!!" yelled a voice from a different room.

Alice crinkled her eyebrows. "Is that?…"

Edward sighed. "… yes."

Alice and Jasper walked into a different room which seemed to be the kitchen where none then other, Emmett was standing at the bar with a pack of cookies

"Jasper, my man." Emmett said hesitant to leave the cookies while he went and hugged Jasper and then Alice. "Hey there little sis."

"Hi Em." Alice said smiling.

Jasper sat down at the bar with Emmett while he went maniac on the cookies. Alice left the kitchen and went in another room where she found Bella and Rosalie. All three girls screamed and squealed as they exchanged hugs. They settled down on the couch and waited for someone to say something. Alice finally broke the silence, "So, Emmett really likes cheese."

"Yea… one of many weird obsessions." Rosalie said nodding.

"You have no idea" Alice mumbled. Edward came in and sat down next to Bella. Emmett and Jasper walked in from the kitchen and sat down next to Alice. Emmett stuck a piece in Bella's face, "Want some?"

She quickly shook her head a pushed his hand away from her face. "That's okay Emmett."

"So, what was the need for this big gathering… what was the big news?" Alice questioned.

All eyes focused on Bella. "Well, actually I-"

"Oh my god, you're pregnant aren't you?" Rosalie asked panicking.

"What?!" Edward asked now freaking out too.

"NO! I am _not_ pregnant." A sigh of relief was let out from the others. "As I was saying, there no big news."

"What, but on the phone…"

"I lied, I just said that so you guys would come up here and so we could get together."

Alice pushed her hair back out of her face. "Why didn't you just say so, instead of making us worry about you?"

"Because you guys wouldn't have came as fast." Bella said.

"Yes we would have." Alice said leaning across and hugging Bella. Sharpay joined and so did Edward and Jasper. Emmett continued to eat his cheese until Rosalie hit him in the back of the head. He moaned and looked at his bag of cookies and then at his friends. He sat the bag on the coffee table and joined them in the group hug.

"Even though we are scattered all over the country, we'll all be best friends and together forever." Bella said.

"Can I have my cookies now?" Emmett whined.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**IT'S OVER!!!! i'm sad......!!!!!!! :( *wipes tears* i'll have a note up later that thanks everyone for commenting on this and ummm yeah!**

**Peace**

**Lily :D**


End file.
